Journeys End Alternative
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: Starting from where Journeys End left of - basically i fixed everything regarding clone boy and Donna, because i'm brill. Starts with tenth doctor but progresses into eleventh. follows canon of Series 5/6 loosely. -COMPLETE-
1. Decisions

_**Undergoing the re-write of more or less this whole story. Wish me luck!**_

_Chapter One_

Slowly the TARDIS began to materialize, at the last stop The Doctor had to make that day Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, but known to them as Bad Wolf Bay. Funny, it would be the second time he left her there. Jackie stepped out first, phone in hand, wrapping her cardigan around her. "Norway! Again, I'm going to have to phone Pete, get him to send a zeppelin over, he's on the nursery run. I had a son, do you remember doctor?"

"Oh, yeah," The Doctor said, leaving Jackie to continue babbling about Tony and how big he's gotten and how much he looks like his big sister, but the doctor wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to have to do. Leave her there. Or maybe he didn't have to he supposed. She should stay here, really but will she want to? He can't force her to stay against her will. He loves her way to much.

After he and Donna exited the TARDIS, Rose hesitantly stepped out, the metacrisis close ehind her. She looked around and wrinkled her nose, "But this, this is the parallel universe. Doctor what are we doing here?"

The Doctor gulped, and scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Rose knew this move all to well, and looked at him, confused and what was happening.

"We're here Rose, to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" she asked, intruiged

"You can come back with me, and Donna, on the TARDIS same old life…"

"Or…?"

"Or you could stay, with him." He gestured to the metacrisis

"Why would I wanna do that," Rose half laughed.

"Rose, he is me. But with a catch. He's human, he's only got one life. He's got the same memories and thoguths and feelings and mannerisms as me, but he could spend his forever with you. You could settle down, have a family and stuff."

"And he's exactly the same?"

"Yep," both The Doctor's said at the same time.

"aright then doctors, tell me this," she turned to the metacrisis "Bad Wolf Bay, this spot, on the worst day of my life, what was the last think you said to me?"

"I said Rose Tyler," he said stoically, because he had a feeling that he knew what the outcome of this was goging to be.

"and how was that sentence going to end."

"does it need saying?"

Rose sighed, and the turned back to the original doctor. "Go on then doctor, what was the end of that sentence?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. He had to say it, it could be his last chance, and she had to know. "Rose Tyler I-I love you. Okay? I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, and that scares me Rose. It scares me how much you mean to me. I nearly drowned myself when I first lost you, what if I lose you again? I don't know what I'll do."

"If you leave me here, you'll lose me forever."

"And I know that, but at least I know that you'll be safe. Rose you could have a happy family here."

"But that's not what I want."

"I've got two minuets Rose, until the TARDIS loses powe. And if your not in the TARDIS in the next two minuets, she will take off without you, because she has to. And if it comes to that, I'm sorry. And if you decide to stay, you promise me Rose, promise me you'll remember that I love you."

Rose nodded and The Doctor turned around heading inside the TARDIS. Donna stood by the console, checkigng the co-orinates and The Doctor leaned against the railings staring longingly at the door. He really hoped that she would come through.

Outside, Rose turned to fce jakcie and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mum," she said "but I have to go, I love him so much."

Jackie sniffed and nodded "I understand Rose, but I'm still gonna miss you. Give that alien twat a slap from me yeah? And never forget your old mum! If you get a chance just call me or write a letter or something, please?"

"I will, I promise."

Then Rose turned to the metacrisis. "I'm sorry, you understand right?"

"Of course I do Rose, and you should go with him."

"You could always come with us?" she said

"No thanks," he said "The Doctor gave me a TARDIS coral that should grow in a few years so, i'll be off travelling this universe. Every universe needs a doctor."

"Good luck," Rose smieled, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before turning and running straight through the TARDIS doors, just as it began to dematirialize with her safely inside, just.

She ran straight into The Doctor and kissed him, hard, clutching him by the lapels of his jacket. He was a bit alarmed, but kissed her back all the same, and when they both stopped for air, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "I thought you weren't going to come," he said

"I will always follow you wherever you go doctor, you got that? I'm never ever leaving again."

"I think that's what usually gets you into trouble," he said with a chuckle

"For you? It's worth it."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

_**So yeah I did change the first chapter quite a lot, but nothing important was left out and the main premise of rose and the doctor being together still stands.**_


	2. Rest

_Chapter Two_

"So," said Donna racing around the console "where to next? I thought we'd try the planet Felspoon, what a good name Felspoon; apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze! Mountains that move can you imagine?" she said skipping around the TARDIS flicking switches and pulling leavers, unaware of the strange looks Rose and The Doctor where giving her.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked, somewhat sadly

"Because it's in your head," Donna cheerfully stated "and if it's in your head, it's in mine" she beamed

"And how does that feel?" asked Rose, trying to sense what The Doctor was heading to.

"Brilliant, fantastic Molto Bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you tried hot-binding the fragment links and super-seeding the binary, binary, binary, binary-" she stuttered before taking a deep breath and exclaiming "I'm fine!" with a teary smile. "Nah never mind Felspoon you know who I've always wanted to meet, Charlie Chaplin! Great Charlie Chaplin, shall we do that? Meet Charlie Chaplin, shall we? Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chester, Charlie brown, wait no he's fiction, friction, fixton, mixing, Brixton." She clung to the console with a deep breath.

Rose ran over to her to see if she was okay, feeling alarmed at the look on The Doctors face "Do you know what's happening?" he asked Donna. She rose up her head sadly, "Yeah" she said. Rose was still looking confused so she turned to The Doctor, a questioning look in her eye.

"There's never been a human time-lord meta-crisis before," he quickly explained to Rose, "and you know why," he turned back to Donna.

"Because there _can't_ be,"

"All that timelord knowledge in your head, it's burning you up, killing you. I have to remove it,"

"But you can't!" Donna shouted "Because then what I'll go back to boring Donna. Doctor all this knowledge, could you ever let go of this?" she asked

"But Donna I learnt that knowledge, through schooling and experience you've had it poured into your mind all in one night and it _hurts__,_ doesn't it? You can feel it burning even now, so let it go Donna let me take it away. I promise it won't burn anymore"

"No, no, please!" she pleaded as The Doctor placed his fingers on her temple, and sucked the knowledge back into his own mind, and then Donna collapsed onto the floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I got it out, she'll sleep for a while and we'll drop her off home with her granddad. Leave her to rest for a bit and then pick her up in a few days, if she still wants to travel that is" The Doctor said, laying Donna down gently.

"Her granddad's really nice, I met him." Rose said smiling at the memory "but what do we do whilst we're waiting for her?" Rose asked.

"Well, I think we definitely need to have a talk." The Doctor said, staring at her straight in the eyes.

Rose just nodded, avoiding his eyes; as he got up to silently fly the TARDIS to Donna's. They rang the door and an excited Wilf answered it, but his excitement vanished when he saw Donna lying in their arms. He helped them upstairs and they quickly settled her on her bed, and then Rose and The Doctor explained to Wilf and Sylvia what had happened.

"But Doctor, are you leaving her here forever?" He asked, not giving the Doctor a chance to reply. "She needs you, both of you, she's having a better life with you" Wilf said. Rose sadly smiled at the memory of a similar conversation she had with her mum and Mickey, after The Doctor sent her home. Wilf was right, _it was a better life._ The words rang in her ears, and she looked up at The Doctor, realising just how much better it really was, now that she was by his side.

"Once she's up and about in a few days, we'll stop by, and if she still wants to travel she can. Me and Rose have some catching up to do anyway, and we'll be here, in a week tops." The Doctor promised, as he and Rose began to head out. Rose smiled at Wilf and said "honestly we'll be here, as long as this one gets his timing right!" she nodded at The Doctor who laughed. She looked down at their entwined fingers; she hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands. It was such a natural gesture between them both; it was like a way of expressing all the unspoken words between them both. Un-spoken words that she hoped would be spoken soon.

They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand, and Rose really contemplated the day.

"It's been a hard day right?" The Doctor said, gripping onto her hand

"Oh yeah," Rose said with a laugh, a laugh that quickly turned into more of a whimper, and then a light cry. The doctor pulled her into his chest, and stood there in the rain hugging her for a long time. The hug itself could've lasted for minuets, hours or days, Rose didn't know. All she could register was the look in The Doctor's eye as he leant back, still holding her round the waist as he asked her, "how long are you going to stay with me?" and she just smiled, leant into his ear and wearily whispered _forever_.

Rose carried on crying into the doctor's shoulder, and he held her all the way back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hated seeing her Rose upset, and quickly adjusted the air to dry them instantly, and moved her room as near as she could. The Doctor was now carrying Rose bridal style as she sobbed into his neck for the loss of her family, and for the relief of being reunited with The Doctor and for hatred of the daleks. He sat down on her bed cradling her, and he smoothed down her hair giving her a light kiss on the temple.

After five minuets or so she sat up a little bit, and looked at him, drying her eyes. "Sorry," she said "I got mascara on your shirt"

"Its fine," he said "as long as you're okay." She looked at him and smiled, sadly. He felt a twinge in his hearts for causing this much upset to one little human, for wrecking her life. If he had never asked her to come with him, she would've gone on her normal life, bored but _safe_ and that was all he ever wanted Rose to be, safe. And he knew she would never be safe with him, but that was a sacrifice that she was willing to make to be with her. He cursed himself for falling in love with her, if she had been just another companion, another good mate, it would have hurt yes, but been slightly easier. She probably wouldn't have even bothered with the dimension cannon, or maybe even gone with her family voluntarily back at the battle of canary wharf. _Safe_.

But then he realised how many times she had kept the universe safe, countless times she had saved his life, and the civilizations singing songs of The Doctor and his Rose, the big bad wolf. Banished and knighted on the same day by good old queen Victoria, and how she had healed all the battle scars left on his heart and mind, and how without her, he would've been dead a long time ago. How the Slitheen probably would've taken over the planet or the daleks would've destroyed the universe in 200100 or all kinds of catastrophic events that she had stopped and he realised in some ways, life would be too dangerous without her on the TARDIS.

"what'cha thinkin' 'bout doctor?" Rose half asked-half sniffed, studying him intently.

He quickly snapped out of his daze and met her eyes, "you, me, mostly you." He answered honestly.

Rose was a little taken aback; she hadn't expected a straight answer out of The Doctor, because he never gave them. Let alone voluntarily give up emotional, personal thoughts, especially when they considered her. She cuddled closer to him slightly, and he slinked his arms around her waist.

"I meant what I said on the beach Rose." The Doctor finally said after they sat in silence for a bit

"I meant it too, back the first time around" she said

"Quite right too" he joked, receiving a half slap on the arm from Rose. She giggled a bit, and then her expression turned serious.

"Seriously though doctor, what are going to do about it?"

The Doctor sighed "All I know Rose, is that I love you, and whenever I things, they usually ends up ruined. So do you want to just go with it? Take it slow and whatever happens, _happens_?"

Rose smiled, and gave him a light, chaste kiss on the lips "yeah, I like the sound of that" she said

oOo

The next morning Rose awoke first and felt hands grasped protectively around her waist. She gently turned over and saw the face of The Doctor, asleep, looking as peaceful as she'd ever seen him. The Doctor had never slept much, and once confided in her it was usually because he had nightmares involving the time war. She stroked his peaceful face. Her doctor, her tortured soldier. She looked down under the covers, realising they were still in the clothes from last night and remembered vaguely sitting up with The Doctor talking all night. She must have fallen asleep on him, how _embarrassing_. She gently turned her back once again to The Doctor, and snuggled lightly into his arms feeling really, properly _safe_ for the first time in a long time.

About fifteen minutes later, Rose had slipped back into a peaceful slumber, and the doctor began to stir. He was a bit surprised at first, as he wasn't used to waking up with a warm weight in his hands, especially not a blonde one. He soon gathered that he and Rose must have fallen asleep the night before like this, and he liked it. He quickly gave her a light kiss on her temple, and set about making breakfast.

_Yeah breakfast in bed, humans like that sort of thing right?_ He thought to himself.

He found his way to the kitchen, and quickly grabbed an apron off of the hook. Unfortunately for him, it was pink and frilly _bloody TARDIS sense of __humour_. He shrugged his shoulders, and tied it round his waist anyway and set about making his famous bacon pancakes that he knew Rose had always loved when had travelled together.

oOo

About half an hour later, Rose emerged from her slumber. She was a bit disappointed at first that The Doctor wasn't there next to her, but once she heard odd sounds from the kitchen, she hoped he was making bacon pancakes. She quickly peeled off the clothes from yesterday, and hung her little blue leather jacket in the wardrobe and chucking the others into the hamper. She found all of her old wardrobe in there, and gave a silent thank you to the TARDIS. She pulled out an old oversized concert t-shirt that she had gotten from a crappy music festival Shareen had dragged her out to when she was seventeen. She quickly pulled on some knee-high socks and slightly tousled her hair, deciding to just leave it how it was; after all it was only breakfast.

As The Doctor saw Rose walk in, he gasped and dropped an egg on the floor. Why did she have to underestimate how _beautiful_ she was? Even in an old baggy t-shirt and some long socks, with her hair all over the place, she stilled appeared to be some kind of goddess. He soon realised he had been standing speechless for a while, and tried to gather his words.

"You, you erm look, rather er nice." He said, as he tried to turn back to his cooking, which had started to burn.

"Considering I'm a human?" Rose asked jokingly as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Considering anything."

Rose looked up at The Doctor, and their eyes met briefly, as she hung her head. "Shut up" she mumbled with a smile, as she went back to her coffee. The Doctor came up behind her and clutched her waist "I'm being serious Rose, your beautiful." She blushed and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, content to just stand there forever, before he smelt a slight hint of burning in the air. "Oh crap the pancakes!" he shouted before running to the stove.

Rose laughed and sat down at the kitchen table as The Doctor managed to salvage the breakfast. He served it onto plates and brought it to Rose, and sat down at the table opposite her. "Breakfast is served" he said with a wink

"Bit burnt" she joked, with a gleam in her eye

"Well blame yourself for being so distracting."

"Oh shut up timelord"

"Oh shut up earth girl,"

And then they both just sat there, munching on bacon pancakes, smiling at each other like idiots.

_**Let me know what you think, through **__**reviews ect ect, I'm quite happy with this chapter- but any suggestions, I'm open.**_


	3. Elvis and Marilyn

"Doctor just tell me where we're going so I can get dressed! I'm getting cold." Rose whined, still in her oversized t-shirt and knee high socks, leaning against the railings of the control room as The Doctor set in the co-ordinates.

"Rose it's a _surprise_ i.e. you don't know until we get there. Be patient," he said, tapping her on the nose mock-scoldingly as he walked past.

"Ugh," Rose sighed, crossing her arms "can you at least tell me if I get to dress up?" she asked pleadingly, batting her eyelashes a bit. The Doctor sighed inwardly at her pleading eyes, and came to the quick realisation that's she was in complete control over all of his general reasoning. "Alright," he sighed "wardrobe room third floor, third rack to the left, I think you're going to like it"

Rose squealed and gave him a light kiss on the lips before running out of the console room. The Doctor gave a light smile, before pressing more buttons on the console. The slight change in their relationship had been so easy, so simple. It was almost like there was no change at all, and that they always used to kiss and cuddle up in bed in the morning. Somehow Rose had managed to domesticate The Doctor, with him barely realising. It had only been twenty-four hours but he didn't know how he could possibly let go of this.

Rose was up in the wardrobe room, delighted at the hints to where they were going. She saw the little denim jacket and pink dress she had worn in 1953 London, when the wire sucked off her face. Although the whole wire situation was not the funniest memory she had of the time-all in all, it was a good day. She quickly cast her mind back to anything that would hint her to the next destination. They probably weren't going back to London, as they had never planned to go there in the first place. They were heading for… New York! _The Elvis show of course!_ She thought. They had gotten side-tracked trying to go there before, so hopefully this time it wouldn't be so bad, and they would actually land in fifties, New York.

Rose quickly got changed, and pulled her hair up and ran into the console room beaming. "Finally taking me to the Elvis concert then?" she asked giggling,

"Ah, too smart for me Rose, you figured it out. Clever clogs"

"That's me"

"Well we've landed; care to go for a spin on my scooter?" he said, gesturing to the little blue moped sitting by the TARDIS doors.

"I thought you gave that away?" Rose asked as he handed her a helmet.

"Well the TARDIS got me a new one, must be Christmas! Molto Bene" The Doctor shouted, with a grin. He jumped onto the scooter, pulling out his _super cool_ sunglasses, and helmet.

"You goin' my way doll?"

Rose laughed and put on glasses of her own, "is there any other way to go, daddy-o" she joked as she hopped onto the back, remembering the exact same conversation before.

OoO

They sped through the TARDIS doors and started to drive away through the busy streets.

"Do you remember where we're headed to?" The Doctor asked

"Wasn't it, Fred Sullivan TV studios, or something like that?" Rose asked, clinging to The Doctors waist as they sped through the streets of New York. And thankfully, it was definitely New York this time.

"Ed Sullivan yeah, good memory Rose"

"Well not just a pretty face you see"

"I wouldn't think any other way"

They pulled into the studios, and parked the scooter out front before walking in hand in hand. The Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the man at the door, who stood up a little taller as he read the words, and then gladly let them in.

"Who are we then?" Rose asked

"We appear to be, oh, I'm apparently cousin of the president? Nice touch, who's at power right now Rose?"

"No clue, I never listened much in history lessons at school, only proper knowledge I have is from visiting everyone with you." She said, as they wandered through the corridor.

"Well, much better way of learning than leafing through a stuffy old textbook or photo album anyway." He said shrugging. Rose just grinned. The Doctor always knew how to make her feel better about herself, and less like just a dumb blonde.

They walked through the studio, looking around for the entrance to where Elvis was performing, when The Doctor saw one of his favourite things in the world

"look Rose they've got a little shop! Aw I love a little shop" he exclaimed, pointing and then dragging her over towards the direction of the shop. Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled. They walked around for a bit, looking at all the merchandise and browsing through Hollywood posters, when Rose caught her eye on something.

"Doctor, is that camera?" she asked slightly confused as she lifted the item off the shelf.

"Oh," The Doctor said frowning. He took his glassed out of his pocket and looked at the camera "Looks a bit like a more modern polaroid, but it can't be, way too early for those types of cameras, cameras around these times were more big and bulky and well, _old_ but this- this looks like it's from the 80's or 90's, how odd." He called over the shop assistant, "excuse me sir, but where did you get that camera from?"

"Well I found it," said the American "some skinny kid dropped it outta his pocket, funny looking thing, probably not worth much but it had the Polaroid mark on it."

Rose sighed and laughed "and here I was thinking this was just gonna be a trip to see Elvis."

oOo

In the end, Rose and The Doctor took the camera back to the TARDIS after discovering that it was the only one, and that some time travelling idiot had left it behind. He seemed to be working for the time agency, but was only a rookie- so The Doctor sent him back and fused to co-ordinates on his vortex manipulator so he couldn't travel back again. Rose was quite happy with the camera, as it meant she could record all of the exciting moments to come with The Doctor at her side.

"Oi doctor come here," she said

"What's up?"

"Take a picture with me; I'm going to start a photo album" she said, smiling.

"Good idea," he said "Never thought of that myself, smartass. Go on then, say cheese." The Doctor held out the camera in front of him and Rose and the picture printed out instantly.

The Doctor pulled the photo out, shook it a bit and then showed it to Rose, smiling, "my expert photography and your good looks, we could go far" he grinned.

"Ha-ha, maybe we could" said Rose as she beamed back at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Since when did the TARDIS even have a phone?" Rose asked

"Well, it's a phone box, it has a phone. I've got a mobile as well, off of Martha."

"Better answer it then, could be anyone, any when." Said Rose, trailing around the console.

The Doctor picked up the phone "hello?" he said, quickly putting it on loudspeaker

"Hello can I speak to The Doctor please," said an American voice

"Speaking, erm who's this"

"It's me Marilyn."

Rose teasingly raised her eyebrows at The Doctor, who sat stunned and just a little confused. It couldn't be? Could it? But he hadn't seen her in _years_.

"Marilyn who?" he asked, just to be sure

"Marilyn Monroe, who else you idiot! Your voice sounds different what happened?" she asked

"Ah well Marilyn you see, I've had some erm, work done, I look and sound totally different." The Doctor said scratching the back of his neck.

"What like surgery?"

"Yeah, very complicated. What's up?"

He looked over at Rose who was giving him a _stop being an idiot and making up moronic lies_ look. He rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to invite you to my party, bit of a birthday bash, I'm turning twenty-nine."

"Haven't you already had a twenty ninth birthday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sure that he'd been. Sarah Jane was there too, not that he'd be mentioning that to rose.

"Well yeah, but don't tell anyone that." She laughed.

"Girl after my own heart," Rose said with a laugh.

"Ooh doctor who's that with ya, got a little girlfriend now?"

"Ha-ha, that's Rose, my erm, girlfriend. Yeah my girlfriend, I think." He babbled.

Rose just smiled at him, "hi Marilyn," she said cheerfully, before quickly covering the phone and saying "God talking to Marilyn Monroe who would've though it huh?!" beaming at the doctor.

"Well anyway doctor, you better come, June 2nd, nine o'clock, don't forget" Marilyn's voice piped up from the phone.

"What year?" asked The Doctor.

"Honestly doctor you are the strangest man I've ever met, 1956, be there" she suddenly hung up the phone. As soon as it beeped the doctor put it back on the receiver and looked up at Rose, hands in his pocket.

"So when did you meet Marilyn Monroe?!" Rose asked excitedly

"Oh a few regenerations back," he said nonchalantly "don't know how I'm going to explain the face. Met her by accident really, long story short, Marilyn Monroe is no longer experiencing mind control." He quickly flicked up some switches.

"Just tell her the truth, she's clever. I read somewhere she was very smart."

"Well yes she is highly intelligent, but I don't want to go around changing the course of history do I?"

"Doctor just tell Marilyn Monroe that you're an alien. It'll be fine."

oOo

Once again, The Doctor had gotten the co-ordinates wrong, and they landed at the swanky Hollywood club at eleven thirty, instead of nine. The party was in full swing, the music blaring in the corner, and suddenly a very drunk-sounding Marilyn Monroe staggered over to them. "Doctor, ya made it." She squeezed his cheek, "You've got a pretty good surgeon I'll say, maybe you should give me his card. I need to get rid of these wrinkles!" she pointed to her flawless face

"Hey, you don't look a day over twenty six," he said and Marilyn smiled at him.

"Charmer,"

"Always. Anyway Marilyn this is Rose, you spoke on the phone"

The conversation flowed easily after that. Marilyn commented that Rose was 'drop dead gorgeous' and should try modelling. Rose blushed and shook her head and The Doctor sighed, if not even _Marilyn Monroe _could convince her how beautiful she was, he was going to have a bit of a hard time.

In the meantime, Rose was having the time of her life, and her and Marilyn were quickly becoming thick as thieves. She was buzzing on alcohol and The Doctor lit up, watching her having a good time. He could hardly take his eyes of her in the red, low-cut dress she wore that matched perfectly with the era, she also had on heels, so it was nice to almost be able to look her in the eye, almost. He stood awkwardly at the bar, conversing with the bartender as Rose and Marilyn caused a stir on the dance floor before wandering back over to him.

"Gosh doctor have a drink, loosen up a bit!" Rose shouted , slurring slightlyas she handed him a glass containing god knows what. It was a pinkish colour, and didn't look to threatening so The Doctor sighed, he was sure _one _drink wouldn't hurt. So he quickly downed the glass, and beamed at Rose. Her face was the last thing he remembered of the night.

oOo

The Doctor woke up in the morning with a pounding in his head, and his eyes were stuggling to open. He could feel his arms around Rose, holding her tightly which both alarmed and excited him. He quickly looked under the covers and realised they were both completely stark naked. _So much for taking it slow_ he thought as he took his hands from around her waist and ran his hands through his hair. Then, he panicked. _W__hat is Rose going to say__?__!_ He thought anxiously. Unfortunately in his anxiety, he had turned over onto his front, and Rose stirred and woke up. She turned over, slowly opening her eyes halfway and setting her sights on him.

"Morning," she muttered. Suddenly her eyes shot wide. "Am I naked?" she asked bemused. She quickly looked down "ok right. And you are too?" she questioned to doctor. He just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Right ok." She said quickly rubbing her head "Last thing I remember is dancing with Marilyn on the bar and then I think you drank a shot out of my belly button. God they'd never seen that one before." She mused, turning back onto her back.

"Did I?" asked The Doctor, craning his neck to face her.

"Well I'm assuming it was, I don't think you'd permit some random stranger licking my stomach." She rolled over and then winced, "ouch" she said.

"What is it what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, slowly getting up and pulling on half of his clothes. Rose quickly reached down and pulled on her knickers and a t-shirt before standing up.

"My arse, is KILLING me." She said, running her fingers through her hair and wincing.

As she stood up, The Doctor saw what the problem was, his eyebrow shot up and he said "erm Rose, you may want to look in the mirror."

"What is it?" she said trying to look behind her.

"Just go and see" he said anxiously.

Rose walked over to the big mirror on the side of the wall, and gasped. Clearly somehow her and The Doctor had gotten hold of a tattoo needle or something, because written in shaky handwriting on her backside was the word 'MINE'. And it was definitely not Marilyn Monroe's swirly handwriting.

"Doctor you possessive bastard, what made you think tattooing my arse cheek would guarantee I'd never leave you, not that you needed bloody reassuring of that" she said angrily as she turned around to The Doctor.

"Well sorry but I don't exactly remember doing it." He shouted back "The last think I remember is you being all pretty and charming and that dress and you and Marilyn being all 'have a drink doctor, loose up doctor' well clearly I did _loosen up_."

Rose tried to stay angry after all, she _did_ have a new tattoo, on her arse, that said 'MINE' but The Doctor did truly look bemused and apologetic. She suddenly saw how hilarious the situation was, and started uncontrollable laughter. The Doctor just looked even more confused. "Oh come here" she said, and pulled him down into a snog. He could feel her smile against his lips, and he kissed her back.

"I can't believe it," she said

"What the tattoo?" asked The Doctor, as he tried to re button his shirt.

"No not that," she said as she slowly undid the buttons he was doing up "the fact that it was our first time, and I can't remember it." She looked at him with a glint in her eye. The Doctor grinned

"Well I suppose, for scientific purposes, I could _try_ to refresh your memory." She grinned back at him, and pulled him down into another kiss. "I think that would be a fantastic idea" she said.

oOo

About an hour or so later, The Doctor and Rose wandered into the control room, picking up random photographs that had been littered in a trail from the doors to her room.

"Well this ought to give us some insight on what happened exactly." Said The Doctor as they sat down and sorted through the photos. "Lets get sorted then" Rose said, reluctantly, beginning to pull some of the photos down from the wall.

After about thirty minutes of studying the photos, The Doctor and Rose had a hazy view of what had happened the night previous. They noted that:

They were very drunk, and danced around a lot with random strangers.

Marilyn had gotten hold of the futuristic camera, so there were several photos of her, and then of Rose and The Doctor kissing and getting handsy on the bar. Not at the bar, physically _on_ the bar. The Doctor and Rose both blushed furiously at this one.

Someone had (mistakenly) given them cigarettes.

Marilyn then went home with a handsome stranger and the party disbanded

This was followed by several shaky photos of the pair at different angles in the control room, taken by a very drunk doctor and Rose

Rose had then decided she _did _want to be a model, followed by some very, _compromising_ shots of her in less and less clothing each time. Lets just say that underwear, and cigarettes were involved.

The Doctor had found an old tattoo needle somewhere on the TARDIS and began to tattoo Rose. Followed by several pictures of his masterpiece.

And then the final photo of the night, was where they must of accidentally left the camera on timer on the bed stand, because it was just them falling onto the bed.

The Doctor gulped and looked at Rose, "I told you you could be a model" he said with his eyebrows raised. Rose just ended up laughing, as it was either laugh or cry. She quickly gathered up the photos and gave them to The Doctor.

"I'm considering putting these in our photo album, but I don't want to scar anyone for life." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly there was a gentle hum and the TARDIS produced a new photo album onto the console. It was titled, 'Rose and The Doctors night with Marilyn'.

"Thanks TARDIS, although you could've tried to stop us." The Doctor said but the TARDIS just annoyedly hummed in response so The Doctor set about sticking in the photos with Rose, before slipping it under the console somewhere, where hopefully nobody would see it, apart from them.

"I think I was a pretty productive night" said The Doctor, as they both stood up.

"Yeah, I don't think 'productive' is quite the word" laughed Rose

The Doctor laughed too and then said "Me and Marilyn were right though, you could be a model, and it's been proven. I've got evidence"

"Oh shut up"

"I'm being serious Rose, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Rose just smiled and kissed him lightly, "let's hope not"


	4. Future and Past

Rose and The Doctor where strolling through the giant hypermarket planet, literally a planet full of shops, because Rose wanted to do something normal for once.

"wWhat could you possibly shop for, the TARDIS can provide for us Rose, shopping is so boring" The Doctor whined, as she dragged him from store to store, blaming himself for giving her an unlimited credit stick

"Oh shut it doctor, I'm a girl and I'm a human, we shop that's what we do. So quit your whining and tell me which dress you prefer."

To The Doctor, both dresses looked pretty much the same, and he was just imagining taking them off of Rose's body, not really what they would look like on. "I don't know, I'm rubbish at these things, can't we wait until Donna comes back, she's good at this kind of thing." said The Doctor, as he rubbed his eyes.

"We can go on another shopping trip when Donna gets back as well! Thanks for the idea doctor" Rose beamed as she decided on the dress in her left hand, and went into the changing room to try it on.

"Lord help me," The Doctor mumbled before standing up "Rose I'm just going to go across the road, and pick up some parts for the TARDIS, I won't be long, wait for me here." He called

"Okay," she called back "try not to cause an international incident!"

"Yes mother." The Doctor mocked as he sauntered out the shops. Rose felt a slight twinge in her heart for her own mother, but quickly pushed it aside, focusing on the dress. She really needed a second opinion so she stepped outside, and quickly noticed a nice looking guy with a big nose and sandy blonde hair.

"Hi excuse me, you don't mind telling me what you think of this dress do you?" Rose asked the stranger

"Oh hello Rose," said the boy

"I'm sorry who are you? Do I know you?" Rose asked

"It's me, Rory?"

"Sorry, I don't know a Rory" Rose said, confused at the looks Rory was giving her

Suddenly, a man in a bowtie with impossibly high cheekbones and floppy hair came round the corner. "Rory, Rose, there you are" he called

"I'm sorry do I know you as well?" Rose asked the man. She was unaware that this was the future doctor.

"Hold on a minuet, I recognise that dress, crap. Rory come on, Rose hasn't met us yet, not another word. See you soon love" he said as he winked at Rose

"But do-" said Rory before The Doctor cut him off,

"Not another word Rory. Nice seeing you Rose Tyler, you look beautiful in that dress by the way" and with that the two men were gone, leaving Rose as confused as ever. She quickly got changed back into her clothes and left the changing room, wondering who the strangers could be.

Soon enough her doctor walked back into the shop, with a bag full of bits of metal. "Alright can we go back to the TARDIS now?" he pleaded. Rose just smiled and nodded, deciding not to tell him about the two handsome strangers she had encountered from her apparent future, foreknowledge was dangerous, especially to The Doctor so it would probably be better for everyone if she just kept her mouth shut.

They strolled back to the TARDIS hand in hand, playing 'guess the alien' - a game Rose had invented to keep her memory of different species she had encountered. Seeing them _not_ trying to destroy her or The Doctor was quite refreshing, to be honest. They were all just milling about, doing their shopping, and generally being _normal_ when she first started travelling with The Doctor, she earned that not all aliens were hostile, and some were pretty much like odd looking humans. Not all were born to hate.

She looked fondly at The Doctor, the most un-hostile alien she would ever know, so kind and compassionate and full of love, and love for her? She thanked her lucky stars, she was so different than she used to be, back on earth. And she was happy. But then words from her mother rang in her ears,

"_They're'll be this woman, this strange woman walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human."_

Rose realised how true the saying had come to be, she was barely Rose Tyler anymore and she was on in a market a billon miles from earth. Rose really missed her mother, but she daren't say anything, because The Doctor already felt guilty enough, and Rose's job was to protect The Doctor, to protect him at all costs, she could handle the pain if she got to see him smile. She thought back to Reinette's wise words, as she wandered onto that 52nd century spacecraft, _one may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel_, and Reinette was right, The Doctor was an angel.

Rose pushed all of the sad thoughts to the back of her mind, and focused on having a good time. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as they should be, travelling the universe safe because they had each other. She knew The Doctor would always keep her safe, never breaking the promise he made to Jackie Tyler.

They made it back to the TARDIS and Rose ran off into the room her and The Doctor now shared, to put away all of her new clothes. She knew the TARDIS could offer her any outfit she could ever desire, but it was nice to just have a shop, to hang onto that little bit of earth, and that little bit of her human life. She quickly dumped the bags, knowing the TARDIS would sort everything out for her. She skipped into the control room, where The Doctor was piloting them to their next destination.

"So where are we going then?" she asked excitedly

"Well I was thinking Barcelona, I still haven't taken you there. Dogs with no noses and all tha-" The Doctor was interrupted by a loud crash and the TARDIS threw Rose and The Doctor through the control room.

"Doctor! What's she doing?" Rose shouted

"I have no idea! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS threw him over the railings. After about two minuets the TARDIS stopped, and Rose and The Doctor where lying on the floor together, laughing their heads off. Rose was rubbing her bum, as her tattoo was still a bit sore,

"I thought I gave you cream to remove that?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to her backside.

"Well, I thought about it but I decided I don't really mind it, nice touch" she said with a grin, The Doctor just laughed and then ran up to check the monitor.

"Where are we then?" Rose asked "and why was the TARDIS so eager for us to get here?"

"We appear to be on Chamara X3 goodness knows why."

"Well what's on Chamara X3 then?" Rose asked

"Well, it used to be a beautiful planet, very peaceful. Then there was a big rebellion, lots of people being forced into slavery, monarchy all messed up, planet wrecked. That kind of thing."

"That's so sad,"

"Yeah, well once we find what the TARDIS wanted us to look for maybe I'll take you to the old Chamara X3, there used to be a lovely restaurant there"

"Ooh like a date doctor, since when were you so domestic" Rose joked

"Oh only since a certain pink and yellow human came running into my life in department store basement, goodness knows why." He joked back, before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the door.

Rose gasped, the streets were very baron and red and dusty, and the few people outside where dirty and sad looking, with the red dust rubbed into their skin, giving them a brown tinge on their depressed faces.

"They look so sad," Rose began to say before realising The Doctor was looking around peculiarly.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked confusedly, trying to see what he saw.

"It's just, time lords we have extra senses, especially towards each other. It's like I can sense another time lord here. But not a time lord, like a half being, very faint, but I can smell it. Whoever or whatever they are, they're close. Come on!" he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran into the direction where the scent was strongest. They came to a halt outside a slightly ruined palace, shrouded in red dust, but still with guards outside, showing it was occupied. "They're in there, I can feel them" said The Doctor, gesturing to the palace. He soniced the gate and began to enter, but two guards quickly stopped them.

"Halt! How and why did you get in through the gates?"

"Oh well, actually very good reason," the doctor began so say, as he felt around his jacket for the pychic paper, before realising he had left it in the TARDIS.

"Which would be…?"

"Well we just got a bit lost, thought we'd ask for some directions." The Doctor tried. The guards stony expression gave him all the answers he needed.

"I'm taking you to the Queen, she'll know what to do with you." He said gruffly, before prodding Rose and The Doctor in the back with a sharp spear like object.

"Alright, easy there spearboy," said Rose "I've got a fresh tattoo you know" she winked at The Doctor who laughed.

They walked through some corridors that looked very regal, if a bit dusty and dirty, until they reached a door with a crown on it,

"In here" said the guard, he pushed open the doors and The Doctor nearly passed out, sitting on the throne, in a long regal golden dress was a very familiar blonde; a very familiar blonde, with a dimple on her cheek as she gave The Doctor a massive smile and said "hello dad" earning some confused looks from Rose.

"Jenny?" The Doctor finally managed to spit out after minuets of silence.

"Dad?" Rose asked confusedly, staring at The Doctor.

"Guards I've got these two sorted, you can go" said jenny ushering the guards out. Once they were gone jenny stood up and embraced her father.

After about a minuet, The Doctor remembered Rose was still there, "Rose this is my daughter jenny"

"Nice to meet you jenny but doctor, I thought you said your family was lost in the time war"

"I had jenny after the time war, more recently really, Donna was with me."

"Oh... so who's her mother?" Rose asked awkwardly, scared she had been truly replaced by someone, and The Doctor had been apart from her for longer than he'd hinted. The Doctor quickly caught onto what Rose was implying and smiled at her reassuringly,

"No, I didn't have her like that," he said, Rose looked up,

"Well how then?" she asked

"Well, I was with Martha and Donna, and the TARDIS sensed another timelord," he gestured to jenny "but we landed too early, causing her creation in the first place, a paradox. We were on Messaline, a planet at war, human versus hath and they loomed new humans to fight like soldiers, generations of them and all they knew was battle. When we landed I was forced, at gunpoint I might add, to put my arm in the machine where it took my DNA and created Jenny, who was a 'generated anomaly' donna then names her jenny because of that." Rose was nodding happily now, understanding The Doctor didn't replace her. He smiled at her for a bit, before turning back to jenny,

"But when we stopped the war finally, the general tried to shoot me, jenny got in the way ,the final casualty of the war. But jenny that's exactly what you were, a casualty, a martyr even. You _died_ so how are you here? And why here of all places may I ask?"

Jenny just smiled "well you didn't stick around for very long, because I woke up to see Cline and a Hath staring over at me I kind of just came back to life, lots of golden glowing stuff. And then, about ten minuets later I realised I didn't want to become a regular citizen of the new Messaline, I wasn't even human! So I stole a ship, and went around saving civilizations and all that other stuff you do. But my ship crashed here about seven months ago so using some hallucinogenic lipstick I borrowed off of a... friend. I managed to convince everyone I was queen. Like a perception filter sort of, and I've been working like undercover trying to free the slaves."

The doc tor beamed and hugged jenny again, she had come so far since Messaline, back when she was just a soldier. She was so humble and compassionate now. "That's my girl" he said proudly "anyway jenny, this is Rose my… I don't know what do I call you Rose? I told Marilyn you were my girlfriend, but I don't know it doesn't sound right. Your more than that I guess…" The Doctor trailed off, before Rose elbowed him, and he looked up at jenny whom of which was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable. Meeting the step mother, not something she was exactly prepared for when she woke up this morning.

"Jenny, this is my Rose," The Doctor finally decided with a smile, as jenny politely shook her hand. "now, I believe we have a government to bring down."


	5. Pickup

Turns out that as soon as The Doctor opens his big mouth, things start to go wrong. They got careless, and got caught. Guards found Rose and jenny and The Doctor trying to free some slaves from the dungeon, they were halfway through the combinations.

"Halt! Ma'am what is going on, what are you doing?" the guard asked

"Oh well you see erm…" jenny began, trying to make a cover story out of it. The Doctor just sighed,

"Oh give it a rest; she isn't even the bloody queen." He said. Unfortunately, with that knowledge, the perception was altered back and they realised jenny was not at all their queen. Goodness knows who she was. Rose slapped The Doctor on the arm, hard and he winced, sonicing the rest of the combination. It was a major drain on the power in his screwdriver to do so, that's why they had been doing it the old fashioned way before. Everyone was freed and began to flee from the castle, but the guards fought for their worth. They had been given orders directly from their queen, the _real_ queen of what to do, and she was the highest authority. They had taken very serious vows to obey at all costs, until their death.

Rose, The Doctor and jenny fled, until they were cornered into a wall, jenny had a stun gun, but it was only good for one shot. She hardly ever used it anyway, inheriting her father's distaste for weapons. As they were backed into the corner, the guard pointed his gun at The Doctor, "stop this now general, imagine it, a whole new world full of peace. Like the old Chamara X3, before the revolution. Your queen, she shouldn't even be on the throne!"

That was enough to get the guard riled up enough to do something crazy, he pointed his gun and threatened to shoot The Doctor,

"Oi!" Rose shouted and he quickly turned to her, his hands shaking. She took a step towards him, and put her hands on the weapon "it's over," she said "the slaves are all free". The Doctor almost sighed in relief, until he heard the gunshot. Rose crumpled to the ground, and he could see the shot into her abdomen. Jenny quickly fired at the guard and he keeled over, but she didn't go to him. She leant down beside Rose, as the doctor clutched her desperately, with tears falling down his face.

"No Rose, yo-you can't die," he sobbed "I promised id keep you _safe_"

Rose could barely whisper the words, 'I love you' before her eyes began to close. He was pleading with her to stay strong, pleading for her to wake up. Jenny put a hand on his shoulder, tears pouring out of her eyes too. She had barely known Rose more than a day, but anyone that important to her dad, was important to her too. Rose's slow pulse eventually stopped and she lay dead on the floor the pink flush slowly leaving her cheeks. But then, something strange happened. As The Doctor laid her down and sat next to her sobbing, golden light swirled around her, coming from the TARDIS that was parked just a few feet away. It was where they were running to, before the guard came. The light seemed to be leaking from the console herself and was soon engulfing Rose in a humble glow. The Doctor and jenny stood up slowly, and stepped back a bit unsure of what was happening, and what would happen next. Suddenly, Rose's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Her eyes were searing with gold, as she slowly stood up clutching her abdomen.

"Feels like I've been shot," she said, wincing slightly. She turned to face The Doctor, and the golden light left her body and filled back into the TARDIS, right back into the heart. The Doctor approached Rose slowly, and stroked her face

"Your, alive…" he barely whispered

"'course I am," she said "Can't get rid of me that easily, now will someone tell me what the bloody hell happened?"

The Doctor was still speechless and awe-struck, so jenny stepped forwards. "Rose you were shot in the gut, you-you died. In dad's arms Rose you actually properly died. And then this gold stuff came out of the TARDIS and, and well here you are." She said

Rose looked down at her abdomen, and slightly lifted up her bloody t-shirt. There were no marks on her skin of any type of injury, let alone a gunshot. "Doctor what's happened?" she asked worriedly

"I-I don't know." He said "which is odd because I know everything. Then again you are quite the impossible woman Rose, that's something I've learnt the hard way." He reached up to caress her face.

"I don't know what happened here Rose, but I do know that I will find out. It might not be very soon, but I'll find out okay? I promise."

"Okay doctor, I have faith in you."

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned gratefully. She looked around "everyone got out okay then?" she asked

"Yep," smiled jenny "everyone on Chamara X3 can start again. Don't know where I'm going to go though, my ships wrecked and I was starting to call this place home" she gestured around her at the palace.

"What do you mean you don't know where you're going? You're coming with us of course!" said Rose

"Really?" jenny asked, her face lighting up

"Of course, you're my daughter jenny" said The Doctor "what kind of father would I be if I just left you here. Come on into the TARDIS."

Jenny beamed and ran inside. She stopped at the steps up to the console,

"Oh my gosh it's _bigger on the inside_" she shrieked excitedly

"Oh yes, it appears to be, never noticed that doctor." Rose said sarcastically and jenny laughed.

The Doctor quickly ran to the controls and began to pilot the TARDIS, quickly looking up at Rose every two seconds, to check she was still there, and alive. He was getting reckless, Rose's death was enough warning for him, he had a family now…sort of, and he would protect them at all costs.

"Where we headed then dad?" jenny asked, as she looked around in awe at the TARDIS

"Well, it's about high time we went to get Donna, she's probably going mental and she'd love to see you. So London, Earth, 21st century nice and simple. Past for you, present for Rose, and well, 21st century for me! Allons-y" and with one pull of a leaver the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex, sending its inhabitants bouncing around.

"Is it always this bumpy?" jenny shouted

"With this one's driving, yes!" Rose shouted back as she clung to the railings. The TARDIS quickly managed to stabilize, and sent them flying through to Donna's house.

Rose took jenny to the wardrobe room to change out of her regal dress and into her signature black leather trousers, green t-shirt, low-top trainers, and black leather jacket. Her sense of style was quite similar to Rose's, who had several leather jackets in the closet. The Doctor hardly ever changed out of his signature brown pinstripes, and his metacrisis clone had his blue suit so there was no chance of that.

The Doctor pulled on his long trench coat, and jenny and Rose met him in the console room. He was delighted at jenny's choice of footwear, converse, and a girl truly after his own hearts. He reached for both their hands and led them outside the TARDIS doors. Jenny looked around in awe at how _old_ everything looked, after all she had been born somewhere in the year 6012, so 2009 was like a whole other universe. She let go of the doctor's hand, and her hands flew to her mouth. "It's all so _old_!" she exclaimed loudly, buzzing with excitement. Rose and The Doctor both just smiled at her and laughed a bit, and Rose remembered how she was always like that when they landed somewhere new. She clutched The Doctors palm, and they walked up to Donna's door, with jenny following them. He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see none other than Captain Jack Harkness answer the door,

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, how've you been" he said giving them both a hug. Then he noticed jenny standing behind them, he quickly took her hand and kissed it, "and who's this you've been hiding from me doctor?" he asked gave jenny a wink and said "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

The Doctor quickly piped up, "Before you get any ideas jack this is my daughter jenny."

"Jesus Christ how long have you and Rose been gone for?" jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Shutup jack not like that, Jenny was created from machine earlier this year, well longer for her but, it's a _long_ story that I really can't be bothered to go through right now. Now where is donna?"

"She'll be down any minuet, good luck" said jack, as he invited them inside. He took jenny to go and meet Wilf and Sylvia who were in the back room, just as Donna came down the stairs; she looked up and saw The Doctor and Rose standing in the hallway, and immediately ran towards him, giving him a slap that would give Jackie Tyler a run for her money.

"Where the _hell_ have you been" she screamed. The Doctor was still recovering from the slap, and Rose was laughing at his bemused expression.

"How long has it been?" he asked worriedly.

"It's been five bloody days! Where have you been oh my god? Honestly, last thing I remember is being zapped by Davos, and then suddenly I woke up here, asleep on my bed, in my _clothes _like a bloody child. And then gramps is rambling nonsense about how you left me to rest and would be back in two days?! It's been five, and I bloody missed you!" She shouted, before pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back and laughed, "Firstly I said a few not two days, so we aren't actually that late and secondly we have another guest."

At that moment jack, jenny, Sylvia and Wilf came out of the kitchen.

"Jenny!" Donna shouted before pulling the blonde into a hug "I thought you were dead!"

"I had like semi-regeneration, no biggie" she said with a smile, returning the hug.

Sylvia went to put the kettle on, and The Doctor, jack and Rose sat Donna down in the front room and relayed what had happened on and after the crucible. They sat drinking their tea as The Doctor described the whole, human time-lord metacrisis, and the human clone of him. Then he explained how they found jenny.

"Bloody hell, I did miss all the fun didn't I?"

"So anyway donna, you fancy it, same old life back in the TARDIS and all that?" The Doctor asked finishing his tea

"Do you really have to ask, you big old timelord twat." Said Donna, as she hit him on the arm

"Honestly, I think we might need to get Martha back to treat me for injuries if you're going to keep hurting me." The Doctor whined

"Gosh doctor, your practically being domestically abused." Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I am" The Doctor protested. He set down his tea cup, and stood up still holding Rose's hand. "Anyways we better get going, come on you lot,"

"Dad….?" Jenny asked

"Yes jenny?" said The Doctor

"Can jack come?"

"Well," The Doctor was hesitant, he didn't want jack praying on his daughter in her little leather trousers every chance he got, but he sighed at the look in jenny's eyes and found himself nodding. "Oh alright, but don't molest my daughter, at least not in front of me, deal?" he said to jack

"I think that can be arranged" jack said with a wink.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again, and they all said their goodbyes to Wilf and Sylvia before heading into the TARDIS, ready to roam time and space, together. One big-old dysfunctional family, the doctors preferred domestic life.


	6. Adventures

"I can't believe you nearly married Henry VIII," laughed The Doctor

"In my defence, he was _very _charming," Jenny protested, as they all legged it back to the TARDIS. Several of the Kings guards were chasing them, as apparently rejecting a King's proposal was some sort of felony. Oops. The soldiers were quickly gaining so jack stepped in,

"I'll hold them up, meet you back at the TARDIS okay?" he said

"Alright thanks jack," said The Doctor as he grabbed Rose's hand and left with her and Donna

"Stay safe," said Jenny as she gave him a quick hug and ran off after The Doctor and the girls.

"Hey I hardly need that," jack shouted back with a laugh. He raised his hands at the guards and then slowly fell to the ground with a thud. This gave The Doctor enough time to get the girls back to the TARDIS, safely and Jack was quite happy to take the hit, _literally._

He soon awoke with a gasp and saw that the guards had gone off in hot pursuit of his friends, _no wait_ he thought _my family_. Jack, although flirty, did love everyone, and he considered The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jenny his family for sure. They all meant too much to him, and he'd be dammed if any of them ever got hurt.

He quickly got up, catching his breath, and ran off to find the TARDIS. He turned corners and ran in every possible direction searching for it, but it was just _gone_. It wasn't where they had left it that's for sure. He looked around frantically, silently praying The Doctor hadn't left him again, but suddenly he heard a familiar whooshing sound and the TARDIS landed right in front of him. He sighed with relief as jenny opened the door.

She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, "sorry, we didn't know where you where so we tried to find you as quickly as possible" she said

"it's fine, I will admit I was a bit worried when it wasn't where we parked," he quickly released Jenny when he noticed the look The Doctor was giving him, "I was worried you'd left me behind again doc." He said.

"Leave you Jack? You're a hard man to shake, always end up finding me in the end." The Doctor said with a laugh as he headed back into the TARDIS, leaving jenny and jack alone outside. He didn't really want to think about _what_ was going on behind those doors as jenny and jack stood outside. He sighed inwardly, he guessed if Jenny _had_ to have a 'boyfriend' at least it was Jack, someone who would look after her throughout her very, very long life.

Then he looked up at Rose, and frowned slightly, she was only human. She couldn't have that long life of happiness with him, she would age and wither and die. But then he looked at her a bit closely, she should've been around twenty-three linear time, but she didn't look much older than about twenty. Come to think of it, Rose had never shown any signs of ageing at all, not even when they originally travelled together, and when she took off her make-up she still looked like the fresh faced nineteen year old who wore baggy jeans and hoodies. Her style had changed since then, donning leather jackets and slim fit t-shirts, but her face remained the same. Her peroxide blonde hair looked a lot more, natural these days and she hardly had roots. He didn't really remember her dying her hair at all since he had regenerated into his tenth body, as her hair didn't seem to need it anymore.

It all seemed very impossible, but Rose was an impossible woman. And after the gunshot incident on Chamara X3, the doctor was beginning to become suspicious of just _how_ extraordinary his Rose was. He studied her closely and realised she _hadn't _in fact aged since… the game station. After then, she had mentioned to him casually how all of the spots on her face had cleared up, and he had thought nothing of it what with human women and their constant hormones, but now he realised since then that Rose practically _glowed_ never a blemish, or any signs of age. He vowed to check out the blood sample he had taken out of her, and find out exactly what was going on.

Jenny and Jack where back inside the TARDIS and were chatting with Donna, and Rose walked over to The Doctor. "You alright?" she asked "you look like, lost in thought or something"

The Doctor quickly shook his head, "oh nothing really, you know me big head full of stuff" he gave her a quick reassuring smile. Rose wasn't buying it so she gave him a quick kiss, "you can tell me anything okay? If you need me I'm here."

"I know Rose. I love you."

Rose smiled, "Quite right too."

"Oi, that's unfair!" The Doctor scoffed giving her a light shove

"Oi, girl-beater" Rose protested pushing him back

"You Rose Tyler are going to get it!" he said with a mischievous grin.

Rose smiled at him, before turning and fleeing down a corridor. The Doctor just laughed and ran off in hot pursuit of her. Donna, jack and Jenny all just sat there with a slight confused look on their faces, as both Rose and The Doctor ran off down the hall. Donna just rolled her eyes,

"Those two act like a couple of kids." She said with a laugh.

Tickle fights with The Doctor was one of Rose's favourite things possibly in the whole universe. The TARDIS would often help her hide, but usually made her easy to find exactly when she wanted to be. Being with The Doctor had pretty much trained her to have speed and stamina, so she easily flew down the many corridors, without getting too tired, but The Doctor was better. He could pretty much sense her what with his 'superior timelord biology' but he knew she made it easy for him, and often slowed down once she wanted to be caught. He knew the TARDIS was usually on her side to, but sometimes would help him out.

They would often do this; randomly start chases or a tickle fight, even before they were an item. Back on the TARDIS before torchwood and canary wharf The Doctor and Rose would always find themselves cuddled up together, or hugging or holding hands. The Doctor craved her touch, with his heightened time lord senses it was like putting ointment on a burn, and he always craved more. In his ninth body he had tried so hard to keep her at arm's length, but somehow she had broken through his exterior and by the time he regenerated he just _had_ to touch her. He thought about her so much during his regeneration, his body was practically moulded to fit hers. Their hands fitted together perfectly, they were the perfect height for each other, and they were just _perfect._ And once she was gone whenever he held hands with Martha to run, or even Donna it just felt off, like to pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that didn't quite fit.

In the control room, Jack and Jenny were talking, as Donna had gone off to have a shower.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Jack asked

"Soon," said Jenny "just not now, not yet."  
Jack took her hands, "you're going to have to tell The Doctor eventually, or he'll probably find out and you'd rather let him know yourself."

"Let The Doctor know what?"

Jack and Jenny sprang apart; neither of them had noticed Rose had walked into the room.

"Erm well, you see…" started Jenny awkwardly

"Is this about you and Jack being together?" Rose asked casually, as she began to flip some switches on the TARDIS console. Jack and Jenny immediately eyed her suspiciously, and she noticed the odd looks.

"Well come on it's obvious, the way you two look at each other, makes me want to have a cold shower or something. Well, only when the doctors busy" she gave jack a grin and a nudge and continued to walk around the console. After a few moments of silence, Jenny finally sighed and broke into a grin

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked with a shy giggle

"God yeah!" exclaimed Rose "honestly your worse than me and The Doctor and that's saying something" she laughed just as The Doctor entered, "speak of the devil, here's himself"

The Doctor just smiled at them all and ran up to the console, "talking about me were you? Honestly guys, I know I'm amazing. But please say it to my face." He smirked at them and began to walk around the console pressing buttons, unaware that Rose was following behind him correcting all the mistakes he was making.

"Anyways, I've got some stuff I need to catch up on boring and all very erm, spacey wacey. So I thought I'd send you all on a nice little break somewhere sunny, I was thinking Yenkva, beautiful planets. Very pink, you'll like it Rose. Now I just need to set the co-ordinates right." He could hear Rose pulling down the lever he'd just pushed, and he abruptly turned around on her, "did you touch something?" he asked

"No dear, just admiring your work" she said innocently

"Good, you might learn something" he said with a wink and went back to piloting. Jenny and Jack were silently cracking up behind him and he didn't even notice, this just made them laugh harder. Donna emerged from one of the corridors in a new outfit, and her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"What are you two finding so hilarious?" she whispered to Jack and Jenny as they stood cracking up behind The Doctor and Rose. This just made them laugh harder and Donna sighed, "Fine then don't tell me, honestly you two, worse than a couple of bloody teenagers!"

She walked over to The Doctor and Rose, who were now sat together in the captain's chair.

"Right then, where we heading?" she asked The Doctor

"Well as I was saying, I've got some erm, business to sort out so I'm sending you lot on a little vacation, call it an early Christmas present"

Donna smiled and gave him a playful nudge, "that's more like it, a break finally! What's this 'business' then, taking Rose on a date or something" she asked

"Oh no, Rose is going with you lots."  
Rose turned around to face him, "oh what?"  
"Well, can't leave this lot roaming around Yenkva on their own, Jack will probably try and sleep with some weird alien girl-"

"No chance of that," Rose mumbled under her breath

"-and, Donna will probably pick a fight with someone. Probably someone alien and dangerous."

"Oi!" protested Donna giving him a shove "I do not 'pick fights'"

"may I remind you of the incident in 1895 Canada, or with queen Elizabeth the first, or on Felentra 5, or on-"

"Alright," Donna butted in with her arms folded, "you've made your point"

"I didn't even mention ancient Greece." Smirked The Doctor and Donna rolled her eyes before going back to jack and jenny who had only just stopped laughing.

"What is this business you're sorting then doctor?" Rose asked

"Oh it's nothing, just got to check in on something, not important and besides you deserve a break. All that running and saving the world, must tire you out." He said with a smile

"well, I suppose I could do with a break" said Rose, "and these lot do need someone to keep them out of trouble, _but_ I better be rewarded for babysitting time when we're back."

"Well I'm sure I could think of _some_ possible way of repaying you" The Doctor said quietly, dropping his voice an octave.

Rose just giggled and shoved him before getting up, sensing that the TARDIS had landed.

"Where are you going, TARDIS hasn't landed yet, it hasn't made the wooshy sound?!" said The Doctor

"It isn't _supposed _to made that sound, _you _just leave the breaks on" said Rose as Jack, Jenny and Donna began to get up too.

"Really?" said The Doctor surprised "and how did you know that?" he asked, intrigued

"Well I just, I don't know I guess I just knew it." Rose said with a shrug. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously and reached into his pocket.

"Right, just in case you get into any trouble, Rose here is my psychic paper and my screwdriver _please_ do not break or lose it. And Jenny, here I made you one, time lords gotta have a sonic device so here, sonic screwdriver."  
He chucked the object at Jenny and she caught it easily, her soldier like reflexes kicking in.

"And Rose before you get _jealous_" he teased "I _am_ making you one, it just isn't finished yet."

Rose broke into a grin and took his psychic paper and screwdriver, feeling privileged The Doctor ha d trusted her with his most precious items. He followed them out of the TARDIS, to make sure he hadn't landed somewhere wrong and gave Rose one last hug,

"Don't get into too much trouble" he said

"Me? Trouble? Please." She said with a laugh, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running out , and closing the TARDIS doors behind her.

The Doctor looked into his hand, and clutched the hair he had plucked out of Rose's head without her noticing. He felt guilty for doing so without her consent, but he _needed_ to know what was wrong with her, or what was right with her, or whatever she _was._ He sensed that the TARDIS knew, but she wasn't giving him any answers right now, and what happened on Chamara X3 had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks. He needed Rose's DNA, to see exactly what she had done.

.


	7. Revelations

The Doctor looked at the results for the seventeenth time and ran his fingers through his hair, an action that he had done sixteen times. He kept re-running the data, checking each time if he was mistaken, or confused or just _stupid_. He was seriously considering that he was having some kind of hallucinations, but alas- the thirteenth check had proved that he wasn't.

He looked at Rose's DNA sitting on the screen, an impossible triple helix.

_What had she done?_ He thought to himself. He switched off the monitor, and took off his glasses- sliding them back into his pocket. The fact that Rose's once human DNA had a strand of TARDIS DNA in it, nearly cause him to regenerate the first time. He wracked his brains for _how_ it possibly could have gotten in there. He tried to think of one thousand different reasons or tricks or _anything_ but he eventually came down to the same conclusion each time.

Bad Wolf.

After he had figured it out he felt like hitting himself in the face. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the signs before, even when they were still travelling. Her skin clearing, her hair growing, her ageing process stopped. Plus she shouldn't have been able to hold the vortex in her for that long anyway, _three minutes fifty two seconds_, with him anyway. Goodness knows how long she had held it in the TARDIS for, she was just a human, the vortex should of burnt her up within a minute maximum, let alone her whole speech about being the Bad Wolf and destroying the daleks ect. He had always been a bit miffed that she didn't remember it, he used a line he had always wanted to use but never got to, 'I think you need a doctor' cheesy, yes, but just _fantastic_ at the same time. And also he wanted her to be proud of herself, she saved so many lives, it was ridiculous.

He got up from his chair in the infirmary, and wandered off to the control room, Rose and the TARDIS gang would be back soon, and he'd have to talk to Rose about her, transformation. He started thinking about how he was going to break it to her, when he felt a nudge in his mind from the TARDIS,

"What is it TARDIS, I'm sort of busy." He whined, stroking the central column. Then he saw a sheet of paper print out of the control panel.

_I will explain to the daughter of the vortex, do not worry Time Lord, she will understand. I have seen the time lines, and that is all you need to know._

The Doctor sighed, partly with worry, partly with relief, and folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. _Than__ks old girl_ he thought, he felt a small nudge which he assumed meant 'you're welcome' and smiled. He checked his watch for the time, his friends had only been gone about six hours, and they would be back soon. He partly regretted not going with them, because sitting on his own in the TARDIS was absolutely no fun at all. He delved into a box underneath the console, and snickered for a while at the night with Marilyn photo album, and then underneath it he found one of his favourite books. _Good old Agatha Chri__stie_ he thought, and he remembered when he and Donna had met her. He picked up his ancient copy of 'And Then There Were None' the only book she had ever managed to fool him with, and it had been a good one.

He was a few chapters in when his companions came bursting through the doors, lasers striking behind them. He abruptly threw the book down and ran to see if they were okay, but soon found they were all laughing hysterically as soon as the doors were shut.

"Honestly you lot, I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" he said walking over to them "and on Yenkva of all places, what kind of trouble could you possibly have gotten into?" he asked, shocked

"Well," said Jack "it's a _long_ story"

The four of them sat at the kitchen table laughing, as they retold the story to The Doctor, who was also cracking up as well.

"So, wait let me get this right. The prince wanted to marry Donna-" he asked

"Shocker I know," jack interrupted, with a wink

"Oi!" Donna warned giving him a shove

"And she rejected-"

"Well he was pink!" she protested

"And he had three arms" added jenny

"And rejecting a proposal from royalty was considered a felony, so they chased us down. And then on course Jenny knocked out their equivalent of the pope!" Rose finished, giving Jenny a jokingly stern look

"Well what was I supposed to do?! He was getting handsy!" she protested

"Well I guess jack did threaten to shoot him," Donna sympathised, with a laugh

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked jack through laughs "he was feeling up _my _woman, any man would threaten him with certain death!"

"What do you mean _your_ woman?" asked The Doctor with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jack and Jenny's faces immediately fell and Donna began to crack up with more laughter.

"Oh relax jack, don't pass out," reassured The Doctor "at least you're 'out' now, as they would say. The tension was getting _unbearable"_

"Oh you're one to talk doctor! When I was travelling with you and Rose I was having four to five cold showers a week, and _that_ is not healthy!"

"Anyways," jenny interrupted "they sent their like police after us and long story short we've been banished from Yenkva."

"Shame really," Rose sighed "you were right doctor, it was beautiful. Twin sunsets lighting up the sky in shades of green and gold, pink trees dotted around the landscape with golden leaves, pure silver apples hanging off them like forbidden fruit. It was gorgeous."

"Well banned now." Said Donna with a shrug and a laugh.

"Oh well never mind," grinned Jack "sorted whatever 'business' you was attending to doctor?" jack asked

"Well actually yes, Rose the TARDIS would like to erm, tell you something. Down the hall there will be a room where she'll talk to you I'm assuming, keep walking 'till you find it."

Rose eyed The Doctor suspiciously, wondering what could lie behind such a door that the TARDIS herself could only express to her, but she trusted The Doctor and obediently stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. She had just gotten past the door when she heard the doctors voice

"Oh and Rose,"

She backed up a bit, "yes doctor?"

"I'm so sorry."

She nodded warily, and took several sticky steps down the hall before she saw a door, and immediately knew that it was for her. It had a drawing on the front, an intricate drawing of her face, but there was a line through the centre of it. She looked again and on the left side was the drawing of a wolf. Underneath it was a pattern, with circles woven together surrounded by golden light? She immediately recognised it as Gallifreyan, the language of the time lords; it was what was written on the monitor in the control room. The Doctor had always told her that it was the one language that the TARDIS could never translate, and only time lords could read it, but she found the closer she looked, the more sense the strange design made. She blinked and there it was written in front of her, and she could _read_ it, and it said 'Bad Wolf'

She turned the handle gently, and bravely stepped inside, hearing the door shut gently behind her. The room was pure white, with swirls of golden light floating around the air like ghosts, it almost reminded her of the Gelth, floating freely, yet she dodged it as if it were deadly poisonous. She stepped forwards slightly and suddenly a woman came into her vision, a woman with long dark hair in some kind of beehive, with a blue Victorian dress on, although it was dusty and dirty. She turned around and faced Rose and immediately smiled.

"Hello my daughter of time, how are you?" she asked kindly

"Who, who are you?" she asked warily

"well I'm the consciousness of a TARDIS, packed into this little human body, this is a form I've taken- no I'm taking… wait no I _will_ take. Yes, yes I will take this form in the future, bit of a while away but you'll see me, and such fun we had-will have. But that is beside the point, were here because I need to show you something."

Rose studied the woman, and she had no doubt in her mind that this was the TARDIS, because she could feel her presence, so overwhelming she thought she might laugh, or cry, or both. The woman reached for her hand and smiled "come with me" she said. Rose took her hand and followed her through some kind of doorway that appeared out of nowhere. They were transported to a beautiful world that Rose had never seen, but she didn't need to have to know where she was.

"This is Gallifrey" she whispered looking around. The Doctor had explained it to her many times before, but he still had never had been able to catch the astonishing beauty of it all. She thought back to the doctors words that somehow just didn't give the planet justice:

_It's__ beautiful. __The sky's a burnt orange, with a__citadel__enclosed in a mighty glass __dome, shining__ under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow._

_All gone now though Rose. All my family, all of my friends, even that sky. Oh Rose you should've seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine, the leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning- it looked like the forest was on fire. It was so beautiful, well beautiful to look at anyway, but what lay underneath the true beauty of the planet was the true ugliness at its core._

Rose looked across at the burnt orange sky, with the eternal mountains stretching into the distance. The TARDIS motioned for her to sit, and they both sat together, cross-legged in the deep red grass. Rose could see why The Doctor had loved his planets exterior so much, it truly was **beautiful**. But then she noticed something,

"TARDIS?" she asked

"Yes dear?"

"Why is it so silent?"

"Because my little wolf, Gallifrey is gone, and it burnt. Never to be stepped on again. This is a copy, a replica if you will, and I couldn't populate it. Not even I have enough power to fill the city, so it will remain silent, for as long as it stands"

Rose could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks slowly, "the silence, it's so quiet but it's so _loud_, like its screaming. I can feel it turning, and spinning, like how The Doctor said he could feel the earth revolving, I can feel it here. It makes me dizzy, but I feel as if I am standing still all at the same time. God I can practically feel it burn"

"Yes, it has that effect. But only to someone who can harness the power inside this room, this was your final test wolf, and you passed."

"What? Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, as The Doctor discovered when you went out, your DNA has been… altered. He took a DNA sample of your hair and-"

"He did what?!" Rose yelled "he could've asked me," she mumbled quietly, after seeing that she had startled the TARDIS. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you TARDIS it's just, he could've asked. I've probably been worried just as much as he had since the gunshot thing and, well I thought he trusted me more than that."

"My dear, The Doctor trusts you more than he trusts himself. He was just afraid, that the results would not be to your liking and he panicked. Don't be upset."

"Okay," Rose sniffed "but what were the results?" she asked, now intrigued

"Well, The Doctor ran your DNA and found something. Think back Rose, back to the day at the gamestation, after he sent you home. You and your mother and mickey, you opened my console, and you stared into my heart. You saw what happened to Blon, but you risked it anyway, because that's how much you loved The Doctor, even then. But that's where your memory stops correct?"

Rose nodded, she had wondered what had really happened on that gamestation, because she couldn't remember and The Doctor never mentioned it again. She looked into the TARDIS' golden eyes and the TARDIS transferred the memory to her.

_She saw The Doctor surrounded by the daleks, looking up at the emperor._

"_Maybe it's time," she heard him say. He closed his eyes, preparing for his extermination, prepared to die. Killer or coward? Coward any day._

_Then the noise of the TARDIS materialising filled the room. "ALERT ALERT. TARDIS MATERIALIZING" shrieked one of the daleks_

"_YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE"_

_The doors swung open and there stood Rose Tyler, defender of the earth in the doorway, surrounded by golden light. The Doctor shielded his eyes, before looking at her properly._

"_what have you done!?" he shouted up at her_

"_I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me" Rose could see her eyes glowing gold, as she stood and spoke the words, making them sound like a harmony._

"_You looked into the time vortex, Rose; no one's meant to do that!"_

"_THIS IS THE ABOMINATION" declared the emperor_

"_EXTERMINATE!" shouted one of the daleks. He went to shoot his laser, and Rose easily deflected it with the palm of her hand. Rose watching snickered slightly at the look on the doctor's face._

"_I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space, a message, to lead myself here." The words BAD WOLF scattered from the ceiling and flew off into the unknown._

"_Rose you've got to stop this!" The Doctor shouted "you've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head! You're gonna burn!"_

"_I want you safe. My doctor. Protected from the false god."_

"_You cannot hurt me I am immortal" called out the emperor_

"_You are tiny!" Rose shouted "I can see the whole of time and space, ever atom of your existence and I divide them." With a lift of her hand, the daleks began to disintegrate "Everything must come to dust. Al things. Everything dies. The time war ends"_

"_I WILL NOT DIE, I CANNOT DIE" and then the emperor and his ship perished into golden dust_

"_Rose you've done it," warned The Doctor "now stop, just let go!" Rose watching felt a small tear on her cheek from the pleading tone in his voice._

"_How can I let go of this?" she asked "I bring life"_

_Then Rose saw Jack gasp back to life, and she gasped. That explained why jack had become immortal, it was her fault the whole time. And The Doctor never even told her! __**That bastard**__ she thought. Then __she heard her northern, big eared time lord shouting, and he sounded afraid._

"_But this is wrong! You can't control life and death-"_

"_But I can." Rose interrupted "the sun and the moon the day and night, but why do they hurt?"  
_

"_The powers gonna kill you and it's my fault!"_

"_But I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."_

_Suddenly her doctor sprang to his feet. "But that's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"_

"_My head,"_

"_Come here"_

"_It's killing me"_

"_I think you need a doctor" __**how cheesy**__ Rose thought with a laugh as her doctor took her hands. But then her laughter replaced gasps as she saw her doctor kiss her, and absorb the time vortex before carrying her back to the TARDIS._

When the memory stopped Rose had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of relief and pride that she had saved so many people from the daleks brutality, or tears of regret that she had caused the doctors regeneration and she had treated him so _badly_ afterwards as well, hardly believing the thin man with _great_ hair that she had fallen in love with was indeed her doctor, accusing him of being a _Slitheen_ of all things. She looked up at the TARDIS, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"So what were all these tests he's done on me for?" she asked, wiping tears from her face, slightly confused.

"Well," said the TARDIS "when you absorbed the vortex The Doctor thought that he had taken it all pit of you. He thought that you were safe but, my daughter of time, you had already changed"

"Changed? What do you mean changed?"

"the time vortex," said the TARDIS sadly "it should've killed you within seconds, but I knew that The Doctor loved you so much, and he probably would've ended up killing himself if you perished due to his influence, your choice or not. So I had to change you, alter your DNA to save you. I inputted a strand of my TARDIS DNA... and Rose I'm so sorry"

"It… it's okay, just a lot to take in. I understand why you did it TARDIS, so don't blame yourself ok? But to what extent have I changed?"

"Well, slight physical alterations, like your hair and skin clearing ect, also you can sort of heal, and avoid death, similar to Jack and your aging has stopped."

"TARDIS how long will I live for?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I assume as long as I do"

"and how long will you live for?"

"I will surely perish when The Doctor does, when he runs out of regenerations. When he gets himself into trouble one last time."

"and we all die together right?"

"I have seen the future my dear, and it is not pretty. But time can be re-written, and even some fixed points can be altered, cleverly and who is cleverer than out beloved doctor? I think he may come up with a plan, I'm not sure but time is in flux, so there is hope yet. But I fear, if the fixed point is changed too much, it can be very bad."

"like the reapers?"

"worse. Now return bad wolf, back to The Doctor and your friends, for he will worry about you."

"okay TARDIS, thank you."

Rose turned around and began to walk back to the door that would take her into the TARDIS corridor. She wasn't sure if she was going to slap The Doctor or kiss him, for she could surely be with him _forever_. She was about to leave when she heard the TARDIS whisper behind her as she floated away;

"_tell him Rose; tell him that silence will fall."_

The words sent shivers down Rose's spine, and she wasn't sure why.


	8. Farewell Mrs Temple-Noble

"Right then, there's no place like home." Smiled The Doctor as he piloted the TARDIS to Cardiff, "England, Cardiff, 21st century, and you couldn't have been gone more than a few days, a week tops Jack"

"Thanks Doc," smiled Jack as he and jenny stepped out of the TARDIS

"Look after my daughter Jack, or I won't hesitate to throw you into the rift."

"Aye Aye captain" Jack gave The Doctor a grin and a salute, before grabbing Jenny's hand and smiling at her.

They turned their backs and wandered off into Cardiff's centre, where Jack began to explain to jenny everything she needed to know about earth, and Jack's team that she would be joining, Torchwood. Rose, The Doctor and Donna stood outside the TARDIS, waved them off before turning in.

"I'm gonna miss them," Rose smiled sadly

"Yeah me too, but they need to find themselves, sort of establish themselves as a couple, without _dad_ tagging along" said Donna, nodding to The Doctor. As they wandered into the control room, The Doctor pacing ahead, eager to fly them to their next destination.

"So anyway, moving on, onwards and upwards- where to next? We could go and see the not-so-lost-anymore moon of Pooche, or maybe-"

"Actually doctor, I was thinking…" Donna started

"You want to leave." Said The Doctor bluntly, looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Not permanently, just for a month or two, bit homesick and that, and anyway if you really miss me that much you can just skip ahead, but don't worry about me- you and Rose, you need a break." Said Donna with a warm smile, Rose smiled back to, but she could sense The Doctor felt something wrong. Since she had changed into her own unidentifiable sub-species of human-time lord-TARDIS, she had a stronger telepathic field. She could practically feel The Doctors emotions of worry, and sadness projecting at her.

She looked over at him as he gave Donna a big smile and began putting in the co-ordinates. There was only one problem, the smile was fake. They landed gently outside Donna's house, and they both stood and waved at the doors of the TARDIS as she walked inside her home, and they both smiled at Wilf as he answered the door, beaming when he saw her granddaughter there. He and Donna waved off Rose and The Doctor, and the TARDIS shot up into the vortex. As soon as they had taken off, Rose stood next to The Doctor;

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"All what?"

"Doctor I can practically feel your emotions hitting me in the chest, Donna's coming back you know" she said reassuringly. The Doctor looked up at her with a small sad smile on his face.

"That's the thing though, I can see it Rose, and you probably can too if you squint. Her timeline around her, timelords can see them, and if we look close enough we can see certain peoples futures, and we can see if they are fixed points or in flux, and I can see Donna's . She leaves the TARDIS and meets a Mr Shaun Temple, and he asks her out. She accepts, and by the time we get back, they're together, she decides to stay a bit longer- and when we come back a month later, we ask if Shaun wants to travel with us. But then Shaun's brother commits suicide, and he decides he isn't leaving anywhere, and Donna stays with him. It's a fixed point."

Rose gasped, and clutched onto the doctors hand. He delved around into his pocket until he finds what he was looking for and smiles, "here, a few years ago, someone stuck this to the TARDIS when I landed her in 2019, it's a photo with a note scrawled on the back, I always kept it in case I ever found out who it was" he passed it over to Rose, and she smiles sadly. It's a picture of Donna and Shaun and a small girl, about four or five years old, with a boy a few years older standing next to them. Rose turned it over and on the back it said:

'_Dear Doctor and Rose, it has been so long since I saw you both last! I would ask how you are, but I don't know how you'd reply. I only left this on the TARDIS because I was worried it might be a wrong time thingy, and it could be some random other doctor in there asking me who the hell am I. In the picture__ is me and Shaun, our son Chris, named after Shaun's brother, god bless him __and our daughter, Evangelista- just like that sweet girl from the library, remember her doctor? She warned me that the library world wasn't real, and she saved me. I do miss travelling, but I love family life- don't get me wrong I love you both I do, but family is such an amazing adventure and maybe you two will get round to it someday. I would ask __you __to visit, but I know what you're like with goodbye's spaceman, and I know you probably won't come, and I understand that so don't fret. I see Jack and Jenny on occasion, but I won't give too much away there, just in case, don't want to blow a hole in all of reality. I hope your both okay, and remember this you two, __**never be alone**__. Because I worry about you both sometimes, but as long as you at least have each other, I know you'll be okay. If you ever do need me, I live at 35 James Street, London, England, Earth, The Solar System. You won't catch me moving to mars anytime soon!__ But anyway, before I go,__I ran into some strange woman today, who asked me if I knew you I said yeah, what's it to you? But she just said to give you a message, so here I am passing it on. She said to tell you that silence will fall. I don't know what the bloody hell that means, but maybe you two do so good luck with that. I love you both, and remember: silence will fall. Love Donna Temple-Noble x_

Rose shivered slightly at the phrase that she had heard the TARDIS say, and The Doctor just looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what that means, but I'm sure we will someday. Anyways, better go and pop back in on Donna for the last times, and then leave her forever to let history take its course." Rose looked up at him and nodded sadly. He was about to turn to walk away when he felt Rose slide her arms round his neck and hug him tightly. He hugged her back automatically, and rested his chin on her head, giving her a small kiss into her golden hair.

"What's this for then?" he chuckled lightly

"Just because, I know how close you two were, and it must be sad to let her go, she is your best friend after all. But she's happy, and that's all that matters yeah?"

"Yeah" The Doctor whispered quietly, but in his head he was trying to work out what Donna had meant by _silence will fall_ and trying to think back to where he had heard those words before.

_**Ooooh cliffy I know I know. This is basically a short filler, so I can write some more just doctor and Rose stuff, as the TARDIS crew were feeling a bit crowded. I'm thinking of maybe doing Voyage of the Dammed next.. I mean I know it'**__**s completely not in this erm, time stream type thingy, but my story my rules. I just altered the paradimes of the series a bit, no biggie. Let me know any ideas/suggestions for good episodes to do! I do eventually want to progress to eleven eventually, considering the whole silence will fall thing, but I'm not quite finished with our favourite trench coat wearing doctor yet, not sure if I'm going to bother with end of time, purely because its quite complicated to write Rose into, so I may just kill him another way, but don't fret, that's not for a while yet. Review/favourite please please please – TheWolfAndTheRose99**_


	9. The Timelord Victorious

The Doctor was finding it a lot harder than expected to get over Donna's leaving. He was feeling down a lot, and he didn't have that spark of adventure in him. Rose helped a lot, by being patient with him and giving him space when he needed it, and he didn't hesitate to tell her how much he loved her for it, but everywhere he went on the TARDIS he would find little reminants of Donna being there, a mug here, a cardigan or hairbrush there. The TARDIS had archived her room, and left it exactly how it was, to gather dust down a corridor only he went to, the corridor filled with old companion's rooms.

Rose was inside the Gallifrey replica room, her favourite place to go and think, so The Doctor took a stroll down to the old hardly used corridor and looked around at the rooms. One of his favourites was Sarah Jane's old room, which always reminded him of old times but on this occasion, he walked straight past it. He headed down the corridor to the end where all the newest unused rooms where put, and walked into Donna's.

He had only been in there once or twice, but one look and it just screamed Donna. The walls were a fiery red colour, reminding The Doctor of Donna's personality, and in the middle sat her bed. She could have had any luxury queen sized, fluffy, feathery bed to choose from, but in her subconscious all she really wanted was a bit of home. So in the middle of the regal room, was a simple metal framed double bed, with old brown and white bedcovers, and a pillow with an odd stain on it. He smiled, Donna was never one for taking, she liked things that she had achieved on her own.

He turned on a switch on the wall, which he believed to be a light switch, but he was surprised when a projection of the galaxy lit up the room. It almost felt as if you were flying through it in your own little TARDIS, with a million stars twinkling around you. He looked up with wonder for a few moments, with a slight smile on his face before switching it off, and stepping out of the room, locking the door behind him. He briefly gazed down the rest of the hallway filled with all those empty rooms, with empty dreams still left inside. Some of the owners had gotten smart, gotten lucky and left before they got hurt, or sometimes after. The name Martha jones swirled around in his head, clever Martha who got out whilst she could. Because he was The Doctor, and he ruined lives, and how long would it be until he ruined Rose's? Granted she couldn't really die, but she could still get hurt, on the inside and the outside. Sometimes he thought that time lords really did live too long, and maybe it was time for the universe to forget him.

He walked through the rest of the corridor without a second look, and started walking to the control room. He bumped into Rose, who was leaving Gallifrey.

"Oops sorry doctor," she said brightly before noticing the sad look on his face, "are you alright yeah?" she asked

"'m fine" The Doctor mumbled

"What?"

"I'M FINE," The Doctor shouted in her face, but immediately regretted it when he saw her cautiously step away from him. She looked afraid and hurt and it broke his hearts.

"Ro-Rose, I'm so-" he tried to say before Rose turned and fled from him back into Gallifrey. "I'm sorry" he whispered to what was now an empty space before banging his head against the wall.

He marched off into the control room, adamant that he was most definitely the worst person in the whole universe. He had shouted in Rose's face for no reason, Rose the woman that he _loved_ with both his hearts times one trillion and infinity, and he had just _shouted_ at her. He hung his head slightly and began piloting the TARDIS somewhere where he couldn't cause any trouble. He knew that once Rose was in Gallifrey, she would come out for hours and he needed a place to think where he wouldn't be distracted, so he piloted the TARDIS to Mars.

Rose aimlessly strolled through Gallifrey, and sighed slightly. She knew The Doctor was under a lot of stress and was feeling really upset about Donna's leaving, which had brought up some old emotions as well from companions before and after her that had left. She knew he was hurting and he didn't mean to shout at her, and he was probably kicking himself about it, but she also knew that it wouldn't hurt to leave him on his own for a bit, as he would probably take the TARDIS somewhere to think, and he needed that. She knew he'd be back in a few hours.

-7 HOURS LATER-

Rose had just left Gallifrey and walked into the control room to find The Doctor, and she thought she was going crazy when she saw that he was crying. She warily approached him, "doctor?" she said slowly and gently. He looked up and sniffed slightly before saying anxiously

"Rose I did a bad thing, like proper scary bad"

"Doctor, what did you do?" Rose asked, getting worried

"I, I went to mars, to Bowie Base 1"

"What happened?" Rose asked anxiously, before sitting down next to him on the railing floor. He laid into her lap and she gently stroked his hair whilst he told her the story of Captain Adelaide Brooke and the water infection. He had gone crazy, and after losing Donna and going through all his other emotions, upsetting Rose had put him over the edge. He told Rose about the Timelord Victorious and how he had very nearly ruined the universe and planet earth's future.

He got especially upset when he told her about Adelaide killing herself, and the ood that had appeared to him, before disappearing. He confided in her about how scared he was about dying, and how it could be his perpetual death and how he didn't want to lose her. She smiled at him, and he sat up, looking into her eyes and looking at her beautiful tear-stained face and she looked into his deep brown eyes, tarnished with the scars of the war. She reached up and stroked his face gently and whispered lightly "I meant what I said and I'm _never_ gonna leave you." before kissing him sweetly and soundly, easing him of all stress and guilt and worry. Right in that moment, he wasn't the timelord victorious, although he wasn't sure he ever was, and he wasn't the killer of his own kind or the oncoming storm or a life-ruiner. In that moment he was Rose's and she was his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Apologetic

The Doctor really did feel bad for shouting at Rose, and she should've really been angry at him, but he came back from his trip to 'think' in tears and properly frightened, and she felt much too bad for him to be angry. But still he was so sorry, that to make up for it her took her to the nicest places in the galaxy as an apology.

The first place he took her, was ice skating on Trentaction, in the ice fields of Quantasia, where the ice would stretch for miles. It was a surprise trip, and all she knew was that she needed to wrap up warm, and wear fluffy socks. She eyed him suspiciously when he made his request, but agreed anyway and ran up to the wardrobe room.

She came back down about twenty minutes later, in a big coat with a fur hood, and little pink gloves on her hands. "You look beautiful." said The Doctor as she came down the stairs.

"Oh shut up you," she said with a laugh, giving him a little shove

"I'm not joking you do! Even all bundled up, you still look gorgeous." He said, giving her a light kiss on the lips and a wink.

"Well thanks," she said with a smile "Come on then, where are we?"

"Take a look"

Rose opened up the TARDIS doors and gasped, all around her was gleaming white snow, and the floor was made of ice. Pure frozen ice that stretched for miles around, and lots of other human-looking people and aliens went skating around.

"I remembered you saying you loved ice skating, so I thought I'd take you." Said The Doctor as he came up behind her, holding a pair of white ice skating boots in his hands, he handed them to Rose who beamed.

"Oh doctor you do know how to treat a girl don't you." She said with a grin as she kicked off her trainers and began to put on the boots.

"I haven't even shown you the best part yet!" said The Doctor

"Go on then, what's the best part?" she asked, playing up to the repertoire.

"You see the boots, there's a little button at the back so," he held up his own boot to demonstrate. He pressed the button and the blades quickly slotted inside "in case we _do_ end up running for our lives, the boots turn into shoes. Funny-looking shoes, but shoes none the less" he said with a smile

"Oh very high tech," Rose said jokingly

"Spock enough for you?" The Doctor joked, Rose just smiled

"Definitely Spock enough" she said, and grabbed onto his hand as they glided out of the TARDIS.

The next day he took Rose to the sunniest beaches in the universe, on the planet Soleria, where the two suns shined all throughout the day along the coast. The sand on the beaches was golden and as fine as flour, and the sea was a glimmering turquoise.

The Doctor had dug out his old TARDIS blue swimming trunks, and Rose had put on a little white bikini that she hardly ever got the chance to wear, considering TARDIS life wasn't usually bikini-appropriate. She found a big white sunhat inside her wardrobe and The Doctor put on his thought-to-be-super-cool aviator sunglasses.

They were walking through the beach until they found the perfect spot to lay down their towels and The Doctor placed a big umbrella over them, so they were in the shade.

"Oi! what if I wanna get a suntan?" Rose protested as he stuck the umbrella in the sand

"Rose you're still mostly human, and with the two suns on this planet, they could fry you like an egg." He said standing in front of her as she went to lie down.

"Fair doo's," she sighed, and then giggled at The Doctor standing in front of her.

"What?" he asked with a smile

"Oh nothing, it's just- this kind of reminds me of a scene in that film I like- white chicks." She says dismissively

"Oh what, '_easy white chocolate, I wouldn't want you to melt'" _The Doctor said with a laugh, putting on a deep American voice as he lay down beside her. Rose fell into a fit of giggles as she lay next to him, and pretty soon he started laughing too. Strange aliens walked past them and gave them questioning looks, but they both just sat there and laughed even harder.

A few days after that, The Doctor took Rose to see all three of _The Hunger Games_ movies at the premiere, one after the other. She had read the books, but nothing had really compared to seeing it all happen in front of her eyes. And sitting with some of the stars was breath-taking, but the only real star in the room was right next to her the whole time, her doctor.

Every time the movie made her cry, he would hold her tightly, and she even caught him tearing up himself and teased him about it endlessly. He just laughed and held her even tighter, and several of the stars and producers gave them odd looks after they recognised them from other premieres. Considering nobody knew who they were, they became even more of a mystery than usual.

For the remainder of the next few weeks, The Doctor took Rose to every imaginable amazing place he could think of, and eventually she started to realise what was going on. As he piloted the TARDIS for them to meet Picasso, Rose walked up to the console next to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously, leaning back against the controls.

"I'm always nice to you!" he said defensively

"Well, yeah but never _this_ nice. Taking me to all these amazing places, with practically no danger or sewers to crawl through? Sounds like someone's got a guilty conscience."

The Doctor just looked around awkwardly, and tugged at his ear mumbling something in another language under his breath. Rose watched him suspiciously for a minute, and then sighed

"Is this about you shouting at me?" she asked

The Doctor just looked up at her, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh come off it doctor, I'm fine! Yeah I was a bit miffed at the time but it's nothing! You apologized so that's fine, taking me to all these places is not going to change what happened- but I'm not angry! So come on, we can either go and see Picasso, who is probably boring or drunk _or _we can go and get some adventure! What do you say?"

She gave him that look that he could never really say no to, and reached out her hand to him. He looked into her eyes for a minute, before grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers around hers. She immediately grinned, and gave him a hug.

"Righteo then! Goodbye Barcelona 1920, hello random destination." The Doctor grinned, before turning a random knob on the TARDIS and it shuddered about, sending him and Rose tumbling around, looking for fun.

_**Filler chapter really- mostly fluffiness e**__**ct, got to do a little bit more cute 10xrose before I'm ready to move it to eleven, but I don't know how I'm going to get rid of 10! I can't really do end of time because that is like, significant 10xwilf and its really hard to write Rose into so I really can't be bothered with that, suggestions in reviews would be lurvleyyy **_


	11. Rectronia

"Oooh where are we then?" Rose asked eagerly, clutching onto the doctors arm as they both stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Rectronia, in the 5th sublearian galaxy, lovely place." Said The Doctor as he took a brief look around. "I got this, on the psychic paper." He said, as he held up a note on his paper saying _Rectronia, The Trandrell, 28-3422-34995D_

"Seems like someone wants out attention," said Rose, "What's the Trandrell then?" she asked

"It's over there," said The Doctor, as he gestured to a giant skyscraper, towering over the beautiful city.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Rose said with a grin as she pulled The Doctor behind her, and they ran off down a hill into the city centre.

The Trandrell seemed to be active and busy, with many lights shining around it, illuminating the dark purple sky as people meandered around it, going about their daily lives. The Doctor quickly noticed certain posh-looking humanoids walking inside, showing off fancy invitations.

"Honestly, it's going to be the party of the millennia" he heard one man say to someone as they walked through.

"Hmm… looks like you have to be invited to get in, and we don't have an invitiation!" exclaimed The Doctor, he reached inside his pocket, "Oh wait, yes we do" he waved the paper in front of Rose's face and she giggled and gave him a playful shove.

"Come on then, who are we going to be?" she asked

"Staff. Waitor, waitress, you know the drill by now Rose, if you want to find out something-"

"-you work in the kitchen yes I remember, honestly it's one of my least favourite rules."

The Doctor just chuckled at her as they headed towards the building, "come on its not _so _bad." He said, but Rose just rolled her eyes at him and he laughed, before grabbing her hand, and walking up to the bodyguard at the back door.

"Hello, we're erm, from the catering team. Don't mind us" he said with a smile as he flashed the psycic paper. The bodyguard stepped back and allowed them to enter, and told them that uniforms would be available for them inside.

Rose laughed hysterically at The Doctor. The uniforms they had been given were not simple black and white ones like at the posh party back on Pete's world, no, they were similar but with just one cruicial difference… they were bright pink. And baby pink, and fuscia pink, and any other pink imaginable had been combined into one _horrendous_ tux. Rose could hardly stop herself from cracking up.

"Oi, stop laughing at me! Its not my fault." He protested, crossing his arms and sighing.

"No I'm not laughing at you dear," Rose said stifling a giggle "you look, erm, wonderful, smashing, sexy even." She said with what she thought was a reassuring smiled. The Doctor looked down at the ridiculous attire and sighed, but still asked cautiously "do you really think so?". Rose couldn't stop herself, she just laughed and said no and that only maybe a salmon would want to sleep with him in _that_, before giving him a quick kiss and leading him into the kitchen, still laughing.

They were in the queue to pick up a tray, when suddenly they heard a very familiar voice behind them. "Rose? Dad?" she asked. Rose and The Doctor turned around and beamed at none other that Jenny, wearing her own bright pink waitress outfit, and she beamed back. "you got the message on the psycic paper then?" she asked and The Doctor nodded happily. "Good, good, although me and Jack did think you'd probably attend as guests but…" she trailed off before suddenly Jack appeared behind her in a bubblegum tuxedo, with a big smile on his face.

"Thought you two would show up, can never stay away from trouble for long can you?" he asked sarcastically

"Jack," Rose beamed "How've you two been then?" she asked

Jack put his hand protectively round Jenny's waist, "really great yeah," he said and she nodded in agreement.

"How've you two been then and where's Donna?" Jenny asked

The Doctors face fell slightly, but Rose gently grasped his hand, and he softened up a bit. "Home, married, kids in her future. We can't see her again but, you two will. Complicated story, very wibbly-wobbly-"

"-timey wimey" Rose finished. She gave The Doctors hand another reassuring squeeze and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So why did you call us here then?" The Doctor asked

"Well, we decded to take a bit of a vacation, its been a few month since we saw you guys last, so we hopped here using vortex manipulators ," Jack chose to ignore the stern look The Doctor was giving him, and continued "but then, we pick up some major power fluxuations here, and a quick scan for alien tech, proves that something is here that shouldn't be here. Something alien and dangerous, so I thought- best way to find something out _and_ see Jenny in a waitress outfit-" he once again avoided the grimace The Doctor was giving him "work in a kitchen." He finished with a smile, as someone handed him a tray of champagne.

"Right, we split up and we see what's going on." Said The Doctor, "meet back by the buffet table in, lets say thirty minutes?"

The other three nodded in agreement, and they all turned around their separate ways.


	12. Regeneration

The Doctor winced as the pain spread through his body and he clenched his fists and teeth, with his eyes firmly shut. The pain brought him to his knees and he cried out in agony. The few times he tried to open his eyes he couldn't even make out what was in front of them, and he could hardly see through the tears.

Rose watched as the man she loved, collapsed slowly down to the ground, clutching his legs tightly to himself, in a curled up ball on the floor. He looked as helpless as a child, and for a moment Rose could almost swear he was crying. But her doctor didn't cry, did he? She stood on the outside of the glass, angry that she couldn't do anything to help him. She crouched down to his level as he curled up on the floor in agony, and looked through at him stroking the glass gently.

It really broke her heart to see him like this.

Once it was over, he shakily managed to stand up and open the door. He looked over at Rose who was by his side in an instant, and gently laced her fingers through his. He reached up and wiped away the tears underneath her eyes before kissing her gently. She kissed him back, fearing it would be the last like this and then led him into the TARDIS. They'd need somewhere safe.

He set in the co-ordinates, hoping he'd have enough time and winced slightly, every so often. Rose looked at him worriedly. It would start soon, and he knew it. He looked up at Rose, into her eyes and frowned slightly. She had cuts all on her face, and her eyes were wet with tears because she knew, she knew what was about to happen.

He walked over to he slowly, and smiled a lopsided grin and she weakly smiled _her smile_ back at him and all he could do was hope that she liked what he changed into. He could feel the regeneration energy rippling through his DNA as the process began, and he quickly leaned forward and kissed her.

"Rose remember, I love you okay." He said, as they both looked down at his hand which was beginning to turn golden.

"Don't talk like this is goodbye doctor, I'll see you in a minuet," Rose said with a sniff, holding her emotions inside.

"Of course you will, but I won't see you will I? not like this anyway. But that's okay Rose, honestly it is. Because we had _the best_ of times. Didn't we?"

Rose couldn't help the tears streaming down her face then, but still she nodded and laughed slightly. "Yeah, we did."

Then The Doctor stood back, because he was about to explode and the TARDIS trapped Rose inside a safety bubble because she knew, how bad this one was going to be and she wanted her wolf to be safe. Rose gently pressed her hand up against the edge and watched as The Doctor took one last glance at her, and she noticed the tears on his face as he said "I don't want to go"

And then there was nothing but golden light.

_**I'M SORRY GUYS, I'M SO SO SORRY BUT I TRIED I REALLY DID. I WROTE DOWN SO MANY DIFFERENT SCENARIOS BUT I JUST COULDN'T OKAY? PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO COME UP WITH THIS ONE USING YOUR OWN IMAGINATION OK. I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER, AND MAYBE ONE DAY ILL HAVE A SUDDEN SURGE OF IDEAS AND IT WILL ALL JUST BE FABULOUS AND ILL BE ABLE TO FILL IN THIS MASSIVE BLANK BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T OK SORRY.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	13. Amelia Pond

_**I am soooooo sorry about how long this took. Very overdue but I had some stuff I needed to sort out and I neglected this for a while. Je suis desole, really. But it's here now, and quite long so I hope it makes up for the wait. **_

_**-TheWolfAndTheRose99**_

Rose watched in awe as regeneration energy filled every inch of the TARDIS, causing it to burn and fling itself around within the time vortex. The Doctor shouted in pain, as every cell in his body changed and several coral struts came crashing down. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but the TARDIS had tried very hard to keep her safe, despite the pain she was going through as The Doctor caused everything inside of her to crash and burn.

When it was finally over, the TARDIS released Rose from the bubble, so she could use the last of her power to somewhat safely land them somewhere. Rose stood in shock slightly at the man standing before her in The Doctor's old pinstripes, which were now at least two sizes too big as he hobbled around the console.

"Legs!" he shouted, looking down and picking up his thighs in turn _funny first words_ Rose thought as she clung onto the railing as the TARDIS flung itself about, "I've still got legs, good!"  
Rose had to stop herself from giggling slightly considering they were in a possible life or death situation as they hurtled through the vortex. The Doctor quickly inspected the rest of his body, exclaiming "arms, hands, oooh fingers- lots of fingers! Ears eyes, eyes-two, nose, hmm I've had worse. Chin… blimey! Rose look at my chin oh god!"

He turned to Rose, who was staring at his hair, which was now a lot longer and much more floppy than her last doctor's sticky uppy chocolate locks. It was still brown though, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. "What? What is it?" he asked desperately, before following her gaze to his head, his hands instantly flew there, stroking his hair which came down to just above his shoulders. "Hair… I'm a girl!" Rose had to laugh now, "_no! __**No?!" **_He quickly moved his and to his neck, and felt his Adams apple "Oh thank god I'm not a girl!" he pulled a strand of hair in front of his eyes, "Oh great and still not bloody ginger!" Rose laughed at him again.

"There's something else though Rose, something I'm missing... something important… I'm- I'm _crashing!_ " he quickly grabbed onto a leaver and pushed it down "Hold onto your hat Rose, this one is going to be bumpy!" he said before pulling down a leaver on the TARDIS console, and sending them flying through the vortex roughly, tumbling about before landing on their side with a big **thump.**

-DW-

A little girl in a spotted dress with red wellies slowly crept outside into her garden with a flashlight, looking intrigued, yet slightly worried at the strange blue box that had just landed in her garden. She approached it slowly, but with not a lot of fear- as she hoped that this was the person that Santa had sent, to look at the crack in her wall.

Suddenly the doors flung open, and she realised that the box must have been on its side, because lots of smoke came out of the opening. Out of the opening a rope with a grappling hook flew out, narrowly missing her, and hooked onto an old wheel that was lying on the floor. Amelia looked up confusedly as suddenly, a man appeared from the box.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked, dirt covering his face and his clothes in rags, "It's all I can think about, apples. I _love apples._ And Rose said that we can't get into the kitchen to get any because, well it blew up… but still _apples. _Maybe I'm having a craving- that's certainly new."

He slowly lifted himself on top of the box and threw down the grappling hook. Amelia heard a voice calling up and getting closer as someone else climbed up, 'Rose' she assumed.

"Are you and your friend erm, Rose okay?" Amelia finally asked, still a little confused at why Santa would sent this man of all people

"Yeah we're fine, but Rose had a bit of a fall, all the way into the library! Hell of a climb back up" he said. Suddenly Rose emerged from the box too, dripping wet.

"Oh, hello little girl!" she said as The Doctor helped her out

"You're soaking wet..."

"I was in the swimming pool," said Rose

"I though he said you fell into the library?" Amelia asked, raising one eyebrow

"There's a swimming pool in the library, it's very nice." The Doctor said.

Amelia just gave them both an odd look, before turning back to The Doctor. "Are you a policeman?" she asked.

"Why, did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra-argh!" suddenly The Doctor fell down to the floor. Rose quickly rushed to his side and Amelia looked a bit alarmed.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly

"No I'm fine, it's okay this is all normal, you remember Christmas Rose." He said, and suddenly he coughed out the familiar gold regeneration dust

"Who are you?" Amelia asked

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking does it scare you?"

"No it just, looks a bit weird."

"No I meant the crack in your wall does it scare you?"

Amelia paused for a moment, before saying reluctantly "Yes."

"Well then no time to lose," said Rose "I'm Rose, and he's The Doctor. Do everything he tells you, don't ask stupid questions, and always ignore him when he says don't wonder off, got it?"

Amelia nodded and then watched as The Doctor turned around and walked straight into a tree.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Early days, steering's a bit off."

Amelia led them both into her house, and The Doctor and Rose wandered around a bit, before stopping in the kitchen.

"If you're a doctor, how comes your box says police?" Amelia asked

The Doctor just took a bite into the red apple Amelia had given him, and then promptly spat it out, receiving a smack on the arm from Rose.

"That is disgusting, what is that?" he asked

"It's an apple," Amelia said "You asked for an apple?"

"Why would I do that, apples are rubbish I hate apples. He shoved the apple into Rose's hand, who shrugged and took a bite.

"A minuet ago, you said you loved them."

"No, no, no, I love yogurt! Yogurts my favourite"

-DW-

The Doctor didn't react well to much of the food that Amelia gave him, and Rose kept having to remind him of his manners but gave up by the time that he told her beans were evil and just watched amusedly as he threw some bread and butter out of the door.

They ended up sitting down at her kitchen table, with The Doctor eating fish fingers and custard.

"That is disgusting," Rose said with a grimace, The Doctor just smiled and drank the custard from the bowl.

"You two are funny,"

"Are we?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Pond."

The Doctor smiled "whoa, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy-tale. Are we in Scotland Amelia?"

"No we had to move to England, its rubbish."

"So, what about your mum and dad then, are they upstairs though we would've woken them up by now…"

"I don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt."

"Well, I don't even have an aunt. Just Rose, and she's pretty useless anyway." He teased

"Oh you can talk doctor." She said, rolling her eyes. Amelia snickered.

"You seem pretty lucky to have Rose, she takes good care of you." She said

The doctor smiled, "Yeah I am aren't I? So where's your aunt?"

"She's out."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "and she left you all alone? You're what eleven?"

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not," said The Doctor "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, man eats fish custard! And look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall."

-DW-

The three of them were in Amelia's room, and The Doctor had a quick look around.

"Oh you've had some cowboys in here, well not actual cowboys but that could happen. Remember 1865 Rose?"  
Rose chuckled fondly at the memory, "Yeah, you tried to go horseback riding, but I totally did better than you."

"Oi! My horse was evil!"

"Course he was doctor, course he was."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Amelia, who was leaning against the doorframe holding an apple. "I used to hate apples, but my mum used to put faces on them" she handed it to The Doctor, who smiled and took it from her, before shoving it in his pocket appreciatively.

"She sounds good your mum, I'll save it for later"

He turned around to the crack in the wall, and eyed it suspiciously. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through," he said as he scanned it with his sonic

"So where's the draft coming from?" said Rose, as she tried to hug herself to warm up a bit after her unexpected dip in the pool she was feeling a bit chilly.

"Exactly."

The Doctor had a look around the crack, and quickly explained that the crack was a split in the world, two parts of space and time that should never have touched. And then he heard the voice that Amy had been hearing coming through the crack for a long time, _prisoner zero has escaped_.

The only way to close the breach, would be to open it all the way so The Doctor, Rose and Amelia stood before it worriedly, as The Doctor opened it up with the sonic screwdriver, seeing through to the prison on the other side.

Suddenly a giant eyeball appeared and they all gasped.

"What's that?" Amelia asked worriedly. But then the gap closed and prisoner zero's 'guard' disappeared, leaving The Doctor a message on his psychic paper, _prisoner zero has escaped_.

"But doctor why would it tell us that?"

-DW-

The Doctor, Amelia and Rose ran down the stairs. The Doctor was muttering about prisoner zero, under his breath as the three of them stood in the hallway. "How could he have escaped here, we would no. oh Rose there's something here, something I'm missing… right in the corner of my eye.." he turned slightly and saw something none of them had noticed before, a door. But he was distracted by a chiming noise, "No! No!" he shouted before running down the stairs, dragging Rose and Amelia behind him.

"Rose we've got to get back in there, the engines are fazing! It's gonna burn!" he ran down to the TARDIS who was now smoking again.

"But it's just a box," said Amelia "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not just a box Amelia, it's a time machine" Rose said

"What a real one…? You've got a real time machine?"

"Yep," said The Doctor "well not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minuet hop into the future should do it!" he the the rope with the grappling hook back in and took Rose's hand.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked

"No, not yet, it's not safe. Five minutes give us five minutes we'll be right back!" he said

"People always say that." Ad Amelia

"Are we people? Do we even look like people? Trust me I'm The Doctor, five minutes."

"Just five minutes?"

"Well, ten at the most, this is a new body and I'm sure Rose will want to-"

"Doctor! Don't pollute her mind!" Rose said, cutting him off as they sat on top of the TARDIS preparing to jump in.

"Not what I was about to say Rose Tyler, get your mind out of the gutter! I was going to say I'm sure Rose would like to change perhaps."

Amelia snickered and Rose blushed. "See you in five minutes Amelia," Rose said, giving her a smile

And with that The Doctor and Rose jumped back into the TARDIS and it dematerialized, leaving Amelia pond standing there amazed. She ran upstairs and grabbed her suitcase, excited for the prospects of a new adventure and quickly filled it with some of her favourite clothes. She pulled on her coat and a hat, and sat outside in the garden, waiting for the doctor and Rose to get back.

-DW-

The TARDIS materialized in the garden, and The Doctor coughed as he and Rose ran outside. He quickly looked around, _where was Amelia?_ He ran up to the door, trying to sonic it open with his slightly singed, failing sonic. "Amelia!" he called "we've worked it out, what I was missing, you need to get out of there!"

But The Doctor was surprised to know that it may have been a lot longer than five minutes for Amelia Pond. The police woman in front of him, had Rose and him handcuffed to the radiator, and was talking into her radio. "Yep, white male, mid-twenties, white female mid-twenties, send backup – breaking and entering"

"You hit us, with a cricket bat?" The Doctor asked shocked, as him and Rose gradually came too.

"You were breaking and entering."

"What are you doing here, where is Amelia?"

"Amelia pond?"

"Yep Scottish girl, where is she? We promised her five minutes but the engines we fazing, we probably went a bit far. Why, has something happened to her?"

"Amelia pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?" Rose asked

"6 months…" the policewoman said quickly

"No! I can't be 6 months late, I said 5 minutes I promised! What happened to her? What happened to Amelia pond."

The policewoman ignored him, and spoke into her radio, "Serge hurry up, these people say they know something about Amelia pond."

And that was just the beginning of the adventure.

-DW-

Prisoner Zero was there. Occupying planet earth and the atraxi were prepared to incinerate the 'human residence' if he didn't leave. The Doctor, the policewoman and Rose ran out the door, to avoid being 'incinerated'

"So you're a kissogram? Why did you pretend to be a police woman?" Rose asked

"You were breaking into my house, it was either this or a French maid! Now what is going on, tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a dog and a man and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house, any questions?" The Doctor asked, running to the TARDIS

"Yes!" shouted the kissogram/French maid/ police woman

"Me too," said Rose rolling her eyes.

"No! TARDIS don't do this to me not now!" The Doctor shouted, banging on the doors

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked

"She's still rebuilding, locked us out!"

"**Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated**" the voice continued to boom.

The kissogram started to grab The Doctor and Rose to flee, but The Doctor quickly stopped still.

"Oh what now doctor?" Rose shouted

"That shed! Rose we destroyed that shed last time we were here! We smashed it to pieces!"

"Well it's probably a new one, let's go!"

"Yes but look the new one's got old! Its ten years old at least!"

The kissograms eyes widened and The Doctor licked the shed. Rose cringed "Look Rose its twelve years old, we're not six months late, its twelve years! Why did you say six months?" he turned back to the kissogram, who he still dint know the name of.

"We've got to go" she said

"But this is important, why did you say six months?!"

"**Why did you say five ****minutes****?!"**__She shouted in The Doctor's face. The Doctor and Rose both looked at each other, and then back to the girl with their eyes wide.

"What?"

"Come on." She said

"_What__?_"

"Come _on!_"

They ran away from the house and into the village.

"You're Amelia, Amelia pond?" Rose asked shocked

"And your late." She said dismissively, as they briskly walked through the street

"You're the little girl?"

"And you're late!"

"But what happened to you?" The Doctor asked

"Twelve years." She replied coldly

"You hit us, with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" Rose asked shocked

"I kept biting them."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, slightly amused

"They said you two weren't real."

Rose looked at her with empathy, they had left the poor girl for twelve years, and nobody believed her? That was pretty unfortunate.

They ran inside an old woman's house, claiming to be TV and… crime specialists. The little old lady got u out of her chair and smiled at Amy, "Oh hello Amy, you're a police woman now? I thought you were a nurse… and a nun?"

Rose bit back a laugh, clearly Amelia didn't go around shouting about her job to the old ladies.

"I dabble," she said awkwardly

"Well Amy, who are your friends?"

Amy was about to say something when The Doctor cut her off, "Amy? I thought you were Amelia?"

"Yea well, I'm Amy now."

"But Amelia pond was a _great name_"

"Bit fairy-tale."

-DW-

The apple in Amy's hand sent a surge of emotions into her, one part was joy because her raggedy doctor and his companion Rose had actually come back in to her life. Another emotion was relief because they had come back, and were definitely _real_ and she was definitely not crazy, but then those emotions were being pressed down by anger. _Why here? Why now?_ She thought. She had finally given up on them both, and she was finally ready to move on- to be happy with her best mate Rory and continue living in her giant house with too many rooms that she had only just noticed.

But then she looked into her hand and saw that apple, still as fresh as they day from her childhood where she had carved it with that shaky smiley face, and she decided. She believed him, and she believed Rose. It must of really been a dodgy time machine because it was way off for 'five minuets' but that didn't matter, because they had come back. After all this time.

Better late than never after all.

She smiled at the apple and looked up at her two supposedly imaginary friends that weren't imaginary at all and smiled. "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse."  
-DW-

"Man and a dog, why?" Rose asked, as she looked at the nurse's phone that The Doctor had swiped

"Oh my god, its them!" he said shocked

"Just answer the question please," Amy said impatiently

"It's them though! The Doctor, the raggedy doctor and Rose!"

"Yeah, they came back!"

"But he was a story? He was a game!"

The Doctor had run out of patients. He grabbed Rory by his silly nurses smock and asked one more time "Man and dog, why?! Tell me now!"

"Sorry it's just he can't be there because he's-"

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor, Rose and Rory all finished. The Doctor and Rose exchanged anxious looks. Rose quickly explained that it was a multi-form, that could disguise its self as anything with a living but dormant mind. And then prisoner zero, in his man and dog form came snarling up to them.

The Doctor pointed his sonic to the sky, and the atraxi quickly picked up the signal, believing it was prisoner zero. But they got there a second too late, because just as the atraxi came prisoner zero dissolved down the drain and the atraxi went back to preparing to incinerate the planet.

Amy, Rory and Rose ran off to the hospital to get everyone out, and The Doctor headed to Jeff's to get his laptop, he was going to need help to save the world.

-DW-

"Something's happened up there we can't get through" said Rory

Amy had tried and failed to get through to The Doctor, "Yes but what's happened?" she asked

"I don't know, no-one does!"

"We can't get through oh great!"

"Amy," Rose said "Look in the mirror."

"What- OH!" Amy smirked. The three of them exchanged looks, and headed upstairs. The outfit was really starting to come in handy today. Rose took Amy's phone and called The Doctor, "Right doctor we're in, get here as soon as you can, you're going to need a car."

"Oh don't worry," The Doctor smirked "I've commandeered a vehicle" Rose raised an eyebrow, she could've sworn she had heard fire engine sirens in the background.

"Well doctor we're here, but so is prisoner zero!"

The three of them ran and quickly shoved a broom through the door so he couldn't get in. "Rose what's happening? Rose talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward, but it's going to get in pretty soon doctor! Any news on that plan of yours yet?!"

"Which window are you at?"

"You wha-"

"Which window quick!"

"1ST floor on the left 4TH from the end! But why?"

"You'll see soon enough, I'll text you." And then he hung up. Prisoner zero burst in through the doors, in the form of the woman and the two children, baring its teeth, taunting Amelia about the magic doctor that wouldn't save her this time. And Amelia somewhat believed her, until Rose received a text, which she quickly showed to Rory and Amy. They nodded, and simultaneously all ducked, as the ladder came piercing through the window and The Doctor jumped out.

"Sorry am I late? No still got to minutes left, there's still time"

"Time for what, time lord?"

"Take the disguise off they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies"

"The atraxi will kill me this time, if I have to die- let there be fire"

The Doctor just laughed "you came to this world by opening a crack in space and time, do it again, just leave"

"I did not open the crack"

"Then who did?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" The Doctor looked blank, and the creature smirked "You don't do you? The doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know doesn't know, the universe is cracked, the Pandorica will open, silence will fall."

But before The Doctor could retort the clock behind them fell to 00:00, "And we're off"

The prisoner looked around, and then back again with no emotion registering on its faces. "Yeah I know it's just a clock whatever, but do you know what's happening now? In one little bedroom my team are working, Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? Their spreading the word all over the world quantum fast. The word is out, and do you know what the word it? The word is zero. Now me if I was up in the sky, in a battle ship monitoring all earths' communications I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet out there id be able to track one small computer virus to its source in what, under a minuet? And the source by the way, is right here."

Rose and Amy and Rory smiled, as The Doctor smirked. And explained the images on the phone with all the pictures of prisoner zeros many forms. He finished his victory speech with a triumphant cry of "Who da man?" but then saw the questioning looks from Rose and decided he was definitely _never_ saying that again.

-DW-

Amy was collapsed on the floor and the atraxi had the form of The Doctor, staring back at them. "Well that's rubbish that's that supposed to be?" said The Doctor

"Doctor that's you," said Rory

"Is that what I look like? Weird."

Rose watched as the prisoner tried to taunt The Doctor with its cruel words as it too the form of him, and Amelia pond as a child, and The Doctor was close to snapping, and giving up. She sighed and looked at Amy, before touching her face. "Amy, listen to me, remember that room in your house, the room you couldn't see and you went inside? Even though The Doctor told you not to you wandered off just like I told you when you were twelve. You went in the room Amy, you went inside, dream about what you saw Amy!"

The Doctor and Rory watched as prisoner zero transformed back to its original form, and Amy slowly woke up.

"Well don't prisoner zero, the perfect impersonation, of yourself." Rose said.

"**Prisoner zero has been located."** A transmat light beamed down over prisoner zero "**Prisoner zero has been ****restrained"**

They all sighed in relief, but then then as prisoner zero was taken back up it had one final thing to say. "_Silence__ doctor, silence will fall."_ Rose shuddered. It was the same thing that the TARDIS had told her, the same thing that Donna had said, but _what_ did it mean. Rose didn't know, she exchanged a worried look with The Doctor, but he didn't know either.

Then the atraxi were gone, and The Doctor sent a message on Rory's phone.

"Amy are you okay are you with us? The Doctor and Rose did it"

"No I didn't"

"What are you doing?"

"He's tracking the signal back, sorry in advance." Rose said

"For what?"

"For the bill."

"Ah hello, I didn't say you could leave! Article 57 of the shadow proclamation, this is a fully established level five planet, and you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching, you lot back here now! Now I've done it"

"What?" exclaimed Rory "Did he just bring them back?"

The Doctor ignored Rory's cries and walked off down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Amy shouted

"The roof! Wait no," he walked into the patient locker room.

"What's in here?" Amy asked

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt!" he exclaimed, Rose laughed and quickly helped him pick up a different shirt, that would probably fit him a lot better than the one he was holding.

"To hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show"

"You just summoned the aliens back to earth! Deadly aliens… aliens of… death, and now you're- taking your clothes off, Amy he's taking his clothes off!"

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," The Doctor said as he started pulling on trousers and zipping them up. Rory began to turn but continued shouting "Those clothes belong to people you know, are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people you know! Are you two not going to turn your back?"

Amy and Rose both just looked at each other and smiled. "Nope," they said in unison.

-DW-

The Doctor walked out onto the roof, and definitely gave the atraxi a god telling off. "Basically, run" was all he needed to have them flee, and he just stood there with his floppy hair, in a tweed jacket and too-short trousers and a bowtie, and Rose laughed. She ran to him and gave him a hug and he hugged her back tightly, the both of them smiling. Then The Doctor looked into his hands, the TARDIS key was burning. Rose noticed it too. She was ready.

They ran back to Amy's and ran up to the TARDIS. "Okay, what have you got for us this time." He opened up the doors. "Look at you oh you sexy thing, look at you!" he said as he and Rose ran inside and dematerialized. Leaving a very confused, older Amelia pond standing there in wonder.

-DW-

The TARDIS materialized back in the garden, and Amy came running out of her house.

"Sorry about running off earlier, new TARDIS very exciting, a quick hop to the moon and back to get her warmed up, she's ready for the big stuff now!"

"It's you, you came back?!" Amy said

"Course we came back, we always come back, something wrong with that"

"You kept the clothes?"

"Well I did just save the whole planet, again for the billionth time no charge shoot me I kept the clothes!"

"Including the bowtie," Rose added with a laugh, as she tweaked it

"Oi watch it, it's cool. Bowties are cool."

"Are you two from another planet?" Amy asked

"I am yeah, got a problem?"

"No."

"So," Rose said "Other planets, wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"Come with us"

"Where?"  
"Everywhere. Wherever you like"

"All that stuff that happened, that spaceship those things, prisoner zero-"

"Oh yes, plenty more where that came from."

"But those things, amazing things, all that stuff. That was _two years ago!_"

"Oh. So that's-" The Doctor said but was cut off by Amy shouting

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard, well Amy pond, the girl who waited- you've waited long enough." Rose said

"When I was a kid you said there was a swimming pool, in a library"

"Still is, somewhere, I'm sure it it'll turn up. So you coming?" Rose asked

"No…"

"You wanted to fourteen years ago," The Doctor pressed

"I grew up"

"Don't worry, i'll soon fix that" and then The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. And Amy laughed. She stepped inside the TARDIS with wonder, and marvelled at the beautiful décor surrounding it. Rose and The Doctor hung back and looked at her smiling, before running up the console.

"I'm in my nighty!" Amy said

"Oh don't worry, there's a wardrobe, it's got loads of clothes I love it!" Rose said "Possibly a swimming pool in there too!"

Amy smiled.

"So all of space and time, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked.

"You are so sure that I'm coming?"

"Yeah I am."

"Why?"  
"Because you're the Scottish girl in the English village, we know how that feels and you've lived there for nearly all your life." The Doctor said

"So what?"

"Amy, you've still got that accent!" Rose said "Of course your coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"Amy it's a time machine I can get you back for five minutes ago, why what's tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing, just stuff."

"Alright then, back in time for stuff." And then a sonic screwdriver popped up out of the console. "Oh a new one, thanks dear" he said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"  
"People always have a reason"

"Do we look like people?" Rose asked

Amy smiled. "I can't believe it's all true, I was starting to think that you were just a madman with a box and a girlfriend"

"Amy pond there is one thing you've got to understand about me because your life could depend on it one day, I am definitely a mad man in a box, with a girlfriend."

And then the TARDIS flew off and Amy laughed, trying not to think about the wedding dress hanging in her bedroom that she had left behind.


	14. Nightime

The Doctor and Rose were stood by the console talking, whilst Amy slept soundly in her TARDIS-made bedroom. She was experiencing what The Doctor could only describe as time jet-lag, and the TARDIS had tried to set her on regular night cycles so she wouldn't get too tired during their adventures.

The Doctor and Rose both didn't need as much sleep, so Rose spent the time getting to know this new doctor better. His previous self was happy-go-lucky and energetic, but that was nothing compared to this one. When he wasn't bouncing off the walls he was singing or dancing, or sonicing about like he hadn't a care in the universe, and then the next minute he'd be dark and brooding.

Rose often warned him about his anger, the anger that she really wasn't expecting to come from him. He looked very soft, and bouncy and gentle and he was but his mood could change in an instant. She had to protect Amy when The Doctor got angry at her on their first adventure for keeping secrets from him, it was a side to him she hadn't seen before, and it worried her. She didn't want him to get too over-emotional during sticky situations and ruin it, like he nearly did with the daleks. But then again, she nearly lost it then too. She had given up everything defeating them, her whole family gone because of them, but of course they always survived.

That was day to day life for Rose though, The Doctor and the monsters, seems you cannot have one without the other. But she was okay with that, she signed the normal part of her life away when she stepped inside a bigger-on-the-inside phone box with a northern bloke in a leather jacket. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she would be where she was now; hardly human, and dating a fellow alien and not just any alien at that, the last of the time lords. That really was something.

Rose and The Doctor sat in the jump seat together, listening to the soft hum of the TARDIS, when he asked her "So what do you think of Amy?"

"I think she's great, fiery, ginger, and caring. She's a perfect person to be travelling through time with."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah she is isn't she? But she's hiding something"

Rose nodded "Yeah, something back home. She did ask us to get her back for the next day, and I sure as hell bet it isn't for just 'stuff' like she said"

"Yeah, still- a few more adventures won't hurt, and then we'll take her home, to do what she has to do."

Rose smiled. "I like this version of you. I liked both the others, but I really like this one."

The Doctor smiled, and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's the bowtie isn't it?" he said smugly.

Rose just laughed and pulled at his bowtie, "Yeah somehow doctor I don't think it's the bowtie."

"Oi, bowties are cool." He said

"If you say so," Rose said in a sing-song voice

"Oh shut it you,"

"Make me" Rose challenged. She saw a spark light up in his eyes that she hadn't yet seen of him, and she didn't know what it meant. But it seemed like she was going to find out.

"I might just have to do that," he said quietly, bringing his face closer to hers.

"How?" Rose whispered. She had to catch her words slightly in the back of her throat, but hoped he didn't hear her voice break slightly.

He had heard it of course, and it drove him wild. He just grinned at her and then leaned in and kissed her soundly. He felt Rose smile under his lips and then felt her hands go up to his hair. She had been dying to play with it since she watched it sprout of out of his head in a fit of golden dust and it felt _amazing_. She didn't know what shampoo the TARDIS was giving him but it definitely worked. His hair was like pure silk between her fingers, soft and natural and just _perfect_.

"Doctor, we've got about… 45 minutes until Amy gets up," Rose said in-between kisses, glancing at her watch.

"Well we'll just have to make use of the time we've got then," he said, kissing her hard before she could say anything else, and Rose did not protest.

_**Just a short filler, the next chapter will be set just after The time of angels/flesh and stone when The Doctor and Rose find out Amy's secret so look out for that. I go back to school Tuesday so if I get a chance to maybe write it up tomorrow I will. Ml ml **_


	15. River Song and The Engagement

"So, what exactly are you to The Doctor?" Amy asked River, River just smirked

"Now that would be spoilers sweetie,"

"Are you like, his wife or something?" Amy asked again, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

River laughed, "Amy, look at The Doctor" Amy turned her head and watched as The Doctor and Rose, ran around talking to the clerics and soldiers beaming as they discovered new facts about the weeping angel. "Do you really think anything could come between him and Rose, let alone me?" she asked with a smile. Amy laughed, and said "Fair point but, it's just the way you talk to him, you boss him about and he sort of listens, even though he doesn't even know you."

"Amy my dear, let's just say that in my past, and their future. Those two trust me, they trust me with their lives, and the lives of others close to them. And that's all I can say for now, but you'll find out soon enough."

And then she walked off towards The Doctor and Rose, to show them a book, and Amy stood there feeling more confused than ever.

The Doctor, Amy and Rose got back inside the TARDIS, and The Doctor immediately started running around the console rambling about where to go next.

"Doctor," Amy cut off "you need to take me home." She quickly noted The Doctor and Rose's shocked and slightly saddened expressions, and quickly added "Not, not like that I just… after the Byzantium I got to thinking about, what I want and who I want. And I need to show you both something."

The Doctor and Rose both exchanged a look, and did what Amy had come to learn as almost a telepathic conversation between them via their eyes. Rose and The Doctor were so in tune with each other, that they practically knew what the other was thinking.

(Italic is Rose, Bold is The Doctor )

_Doctor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**Rose Marion Tyler, now is hardly the time for such… activities**

_The __**other **__thing_

**Oh what that Amy is probably about to reveal what she had been hiding from us for the past few weeks?**

_Yeah, but the other thing to. Later._

**Sounds like a plan.**

"Right then, home, no place like it." The Doctor said as they felt the TARDIS come to a steady land

"And we're back on the same night I left right?"

"Yep, you've barely been gone five minutes," Rose said

"Good. Now you guys are going to see something, and you both promise not to get annoyed right?"

"Cross my hearts" said The Doctor, motioning his fingers over his chest

"okay, here goes nothing." Said Amy as she pushed open the doors. The Doctor and Rose gasped as they saw an elegant silk wedding dress, hanging from Amy's wardrobe."

"Oh Amy," Rose said quietly. Amy remained silent and walked over to the dresser, pulling out of her engagement ring, still in the box.

"Why wasn't you wearing this when we went off in the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked confusedly

"Oh you mean why did she leave her engagement ring off when she ran off with a strange couple in a box doctor?" Rose asked sarcastically

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "fair point. But still Amy, why did you run away?"

Amy sighed and sat down on her bed, looking up at Rose and The Doctor, fingering the ring in her hand. "I was, I was scared… and I still am. I didn't think I was ready to be married, so I ran away and I'm still not sure. But you've shown me, you can live months in one day and i- I just miss Rory a lot. So I was wondering, if maybe-"

"If he could come with us?" Rose finished for her

"Yeah." Amy said quietly, hanging her head almost as if she was ashamed

"Well, I'd be up for it, what do you think doctor."

The Doctor looked from Rose to Amy, and then from Amy to Rose silently staring into each of their eyes for what felt like forever, before he broke into a huge grin and said "So where do we find him?"

_**Short sorry guise, but yeah just a quick update and I probably won't post the next chapter like next weekend of something.**_


	16. Rory Williams

The Doctor was busy plotting the co-ordinates to the pub in which Amy's fiancée Rory was having his stag do, and Rose and Amy were sitting together on the console.

"How much do you bet I could convince him to jump out of a cake to enter?" Rose asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye

"Oh at least £10, The Doctor isn't _that daft_!" Amy said

"You're on, but you're going to _so _owe me that £10!" Rose said, and Amy laughed.

Rose gave Amy a little wink, and walked over to the doctor. "Doctor?" she said

"Yes dear," The Doctor said, looking up

"Probably the best way for you to actually enter Rory's stag do, would be to blend in right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he's probably going to have a stripper jumping out of a cake. So I'll get inside the cake, and do like a quick strip show, and then we can get him to come with us, yeah?"

"_A__bsolutely not!"_ The Doctor said "No no, no flippin' way!"

"But doctor, that's going to be the best way, and Amy can't do it because it's her husband's stag do!"

"Well you certainly aren't! I'll do it! I'll jump out of the cake!" he said adamantly folding his arms

"Fine fine, you should, good plan doctor" Rose said, leaving him to fiddle with the console before heading back to Amy, and giggling.

"You definitely owe me a tenner now!"

-LINE BREAK-

After managing to convince Rory to come to the TARDIS both Rose and Amy held their breaths to see his reaction to the TARDIS's shocking interior. But he didn't look at all that confused, just a little bit surprised; however The Doctor was oblivious to this and starting running around, waiting for Rory to be amazed.

"It's all very complicated, and I can't be bothered to go into it but yes it is bi-"

"It's basically another dimension."

Rose raised her eyebrows at this, Rory was pretty sharp and wasn't so much the confused nurse that he was the last time they met, but The Doctor just looked disheartened and started mumbling how he liked it when people said it was 'bigger on the inside'.

"Oh go on Rory, say it," Amy prompted, clutching his arm

"Fine," he said, and then turned around to admire the TARDIS. "Oh my gosh, its _bigger on the ins__ide!"_

"Aha I knew there was a reason I liked you," The Doctor said smiling at Rory, before taking Rose's hand and walking over to the console.

"Come on then Rose, where should we take Rory and Amy on their first trip together?"

"Oooh somewhere romantic," Rose said dreamily

"What about Venice? Beautiful place!"

"Ah we could meet Casanova!"

"Definitely not! I'm not risking you or Amy near him anytime soon, plus I owe him a chicken."

"You and your bets! When did you make that!"

"Well you were visiting Jack and Jenny, and I got bored!"

"Whatever, before Casanovas time then?"

"Yes, much before. Don't want angry and horny relatives hunting us down do we?"

"Ha well you've got the angry ones, mine don't sound toO bad!"

"Rose Tyler get youR mind out of the gutter dear me, now let's see if Amy and Rory are up for it!"

But when they turned around Amy and Rory were up on the stairs, heading into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd take Rory on a tour, as I couldn't face your flirting much longer!" Amy called down

"Bloody ginger," The Doctor muttered under his breath

"Heard that!" Amy called

Rose chuckled "Ha, she got you doctor!"

"Oh whatever just help me fly the TARDIS" The Doctor grumbled

"With pleasure," Rose said, giving him a light kiss and pulling down a lever, sending them hurtling into the vortex.

_**Short ik, kill me go on. I deserve it.**_

_**I'm thinking of wrapping this story up relatively soon, probably somewhere around twenty chapters and I think I should be done, because I don't want to drag this out longer than it needs to be. Muchloveeee.**_


	17. Pregnant?

For a while things were, in a way, perfect for the residents of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Rose were as strong as ever, and they adventured around with Rory and Amy, rewrote time once or twice and saved a lot of people. Many died, but there was a significant majority who _lived_. And The Doctor could deal with that, because with Rose he knew that he could face anything. And that's why everything was about as perfect as you could get, by nearly dying every day.

But then The Doctor started getting all of these warnings, about _the silence_. And he wasn't sure what they were but they just kept hearing about them everywhere. Donna's words, 'silence will fall' kept ringing in his ears. And then they met them, the silence. The Doctor, Rose, Amy, Rory, River and Jack ran around space 1969 sorting them out and destroying them and they managed to solve the problem, but something else happened.

Something that The Doctor was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have overheard was said.

Between Rose and Jack.

_Flashback_

_It was coming for them, the little girl in the spacesuit and Rose was pretty sure that her and Jack were possibly not going to make it, and she would have to regenerate, which she wasn't sure she could even do. Especially not in her condition. She had to tell someone, just in case they were her last words, she had to say them. _

_She gripped onto Canton's firearm that he had given her and stood up, and then everything seemed to go in slow motion. She turned to Jack, her best friend who was probably the only person other than The Doctor that she could tell about this. She had to tell him. He would tell her._

"_Jack." She said, standing up and aiming the gun. Jack turned his head to face her, and stood next to her. He noticed the tears streaming down her face, and then didn't hear anything but her cry of 'I'm pregnant' before a gunshot rang out and barely missed the child's face._

_And The Doctor suddenly ran out from his hiding spot behind some boxes, and had to pretend that he didn't overhear what had just been said._

When they got back, the doctor just had to find out if it was true. He had heard Rose telling Jack afterwards in the TARDIS that it was a 'false alarm' but he had to be sure. This could possibly be the restarting of his race, developing and he would have to be sure. So when he was sure nobody was looking, he scanned her. And he looked up at the monitor, holding his breath. And then he watched as the scan flickered from positive to negative and almost gasped, before remembering Rose was barely a few feet away from him.

"Whatcha looking at doctor?" she asked him, after about ten seconds of him just staring at the monitor.

"Oh erm, nothing. Time we got you to bed yeah?" he said, giving her a soft smile and turning the monitor off.

"Oh _doctor_ if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get me inside your bedroom" Rose said with a wink

"Well _Rose_ for once I'm not, after the adventure we've just had, even I could do with a kip, and I know you're a lot more knackered than you let on." He said, before snaking his arm around her waist, and walking off with her down the corridor.

"You know me so well." She said, leaning her head into his chest as they walked.

"Yeah, and you know me better than anyone. You'd tell me anything, right?" he asked, stopping outside their door and actually looking at her in the eyes

"Of course." She said back to him, and she looked so convincing that The Doctor almost believed her.

-Line Break-

From that day on, Rose seemed normal. She acted normally, spoke normally, and was pretty much just Rose.

But The Doctor just knew there was something wrong. He would often pace the corridors at night thinking about it whilst she was asleep. He knew that Rose wouldn't tell Jack that she was pregnant unless she was absolutely _completely sure._ So why wasn't she showing any vital signs of pregnancy?

He kept on scanning and scanning her, but the results were inconclusive. And then there was the fact that Rose kept _seeing things_. She told him that she kept seeing a hatch, open up in front of her when they were in random places, and there would be a woman on the other side. Who would say things like 'Yes she's fine, just dreaming' or 'no, she isn't ready yet' and it seriously unnerved her. After it had happened more that twice she knew she had to tell him, and he said that he would look into it.

He acted a lot calmer than he felt. He was pretty sure that something or someone had taken her, and was projecting almost a signal of her here, with him and that worried him. And he had to trace the signal, which was almost impossible. He didn't tell anyone else, especially not Rose because he didn't want whoever or _whatever _it was on the other side, hearing that he had maybe worked out there plan.

This had to be done in secret, and he had a feeling that it was going to take a very long time.


	18. I Will Find You

"Rose, breathe." Said the doctor

"What?" Rose asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Breathe." The Doctor once again stated. Amy and Rory both gave eachother confused glances, and then looked back at the doctor, who had a terrifyingly serious expression on his face.

"Wha- OUCH!" Rose said suddenly doubling over in pain outside the TARDIS doors. The Doctor sighed, knowing that the day which he had been dreading had finally arrived. Rory and Amy quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay Rose?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fi-OUCH" Rose clutched her abdomen; forget being shot _this_ was one of the worst pains she had ever experienced in her entire life. "Doctor _what_ is happening?" Rory asked as he helped Amy steady Rose.

"Get her into the TARDIS." the doctor said coldly

Amy and Rory were both silently questioning why The Doctor looked so calm, as the woman he was in love with was in so much pain, but they obediently followed his instruction, and helped Rose into the TARDIS. The Doctor ran up to the controls, with his back to Amy, Rory and Rose and left the three of them standing together at the door, Rose feeling the pain come in short bursts.

"Doctor Will you please explain what in God's name is happening to her?" Amy asked.

"Contractions." The Doctor stated "She's going into labour."

"What?" Rory asked, shockingly looking at Rose who was showing absolutely no real signs of any kind of pregnancy.

"Have you finally lost your mind you twat, how is she pregnant?" Amy asked, looking at The Doctor with a dumbfounded expression on her face, but he was still facing away from them.

"Do I really need to explain Amelia, the birds and the bees, she's having a baby. I needed to see the flesh in its early days that's why I scanned it. I was going to take you for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans… Ha great word that, shenanigans." he said, looking off dreamily to the ceiling.

Rose was still in bad pain, and Rory and Amy were holding her tightly, trying to keep her upright. "Doctor what is going on?" she asked, panicked.

"Breathe. I needed enough information to trace the signal to the flesh"

"What signal?" Rose asked, eyes wide with confusion and fear. the doctor gulped, tried to stop his eyes from welling up and then looked at her, saying softly,

"The signal to you."

Rose, Rory and Amy all looked at each other, and then at The Doctor, quite confused at what the hell he was talking about. There was no signal, and why would there be one coming from Rose anyway?

"What are you talking about?" Roryy asked.

The Doctor dismissed her question, sniffed slightly and sighed- knowing what he was about to do.

He had to muster up all of his emotional stability to say quietly"Rory, Amy stand away from her please."

"What?" Rory and Amy asked at the same time. They were both astonished that The Doctor was being so calm and that he was asking them to give Rose no help at all.

"We're not going anywhere" Amy finally said, adamant that she would help Rose 'till the end of the earth, as Rose was practically her best friend.

The Doctor sniffed again, feeling his eyes welling up, and raising his voice slightly said "Given what we've learnt I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to _STAND AWAY_."

Rory and Amy both looked at each other contemplating what to looked at the doctors serious, yet heartbroken gaze and knew that The Doctor must of known what he was doing. He loved Rose, and he would do anything to help her in any way he could. Rory slowly released Rose and walked away and Rose gasped, _what was he doing?_ She thought she was going to pass out when Amy released her too. She looked up with teary eyes at The Doctor who was standing facing her.

"Doctor I am frightened." She said, her voice breaking, "I am properly, properly scared."

The Doctor felt his hearts break, as he heard her voice. He slowly approached her, and cupped her face in his hands- she grabbed onto them.

"Don't be scared Rose, my fantastic Rose. You hold on we are coming for you. I swear Rose. Whatever happens, however hard, however far we will find you" he stroked her face, wiping away a tear.

"I'm right here" she whispered quietly, holding onto his hands.

"No you're not." Said The Doctor, with the last ounce of strength he had he pulled away from her grip. "And you haven't been here for a long, long time." He said quietly as he slowly backed away from her.

"Doctor what is going on?!" she shouted as the pain increased.

He pointed his screwdriver at her.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so, so sorry but I love you and I promise, no matter what I will find you." He took one last look at her face, filled with fear, and he pressed the button and she melted into flesh.

-LineBreak-

Rose awoke inside a white room. A slot opened and a face of a woman appeared,

"Well dear," she said, her voice sounding sinister "You're just about ready to pop aren't you? Little ones on its way."

Rose looked down slowly and saw a big pregnancy bump, and a dark hole beneath her. She gasped in shock and horror.

"Here it comes, pushhhhhhhh" said the woman, in a condescending whisper.

Rose screamed.

_**demons run is up next, it'll be up either later today or tomorrow as i have already pretty much written it.**_


	19. Demons Run

DEMONS RUN

Rose Tyler picked up her baby, her gorgeous daughter Annie Jacquelyn Sarah-Jane Tyler. Madame Kovarian was waiting near her with soldiers. "Two minutes" she warned, a smile playing on her face.

Rose kissed Annie on the forehead and glared at Madame Kovarian before turning back to her baby. "I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved," she said, her voice breaking slightly before continuing, "that you'll be safe and cared for and protected, but now is not a time for lies. What you are going to be Annie is very, very brave…" she paused and turned her gaze back to Madame Kovarian and her cronies "but not as brave as they are going to have to be, because someone is coming. I don't know where he is or what he's doing but trust me, he is on his way. There is a man who will never ever let us down, and not even an army can get in his way." At this point Madame Kovarian began to move towards her. "You leave her! Please leave her," Rose pleaded "you listen to me Annie!" she shouted, trying to clutch her child to her chest "he looks young but he has lived for hundreds of years and wherever they take you, however far I promise you will never be alone, because that man is your father. He has a name but the people of our world know him better, as The Doctor". And then Annie was wretched out of her arms and taken into a small white carrier, and Rose was shot with a sedation gun.

-Line Break-

The Doctor burst through the doors of one of the cyberships. He was greeted by several cybermen with standing around, attempting to look menacing. He just smiled a crooked smile at them, "Question. Where is Rose Tyler?" he asked, but was greeted with silence "Don't give me those blank looks. The 12th cyber legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So tell me, where is she?!" Several of the cyber ships exploded in the distance behind him. "Would you like me to repeat the question?" he asked. _That ought to get them talking._

-Line Break-

On Demons run two soldiers were discussing The Doctor as they walked through the base, busy with their daily duties

"I mean he just blew up a whole cyber legion just to prove a point!" said the shorter of the two

"We're paid to fight him not praise him," said the other man, as he rolled his eyes "Praising doesn't pay as well" he joked

"Oh shut up. I heard he chased the atraxi off of planet earth and then called them back purely to give them a good telling off!"

The taller man just laughed slightly, and the shorter man looked around as headless monks roamed around the area.

"Oi don't stare at them." The taller man warned "If they even think your trying to stare up their hood they'll kill you on the spot."

"Alright, alright." The shorter guy said, "Why are they called headless monks anyway? They can't really be headless." He said, his voice hinting at the absurdness of the thought. Suddenly out of the shadows, a girl with dark hair stepped forward.

"It's because they say the area of doubt is the head. Basically they think with their hearts, that's all" she said

"You're Lorna Bucket aren't you? You've met him." One of the men asked, eyeing her up and down

"Yeah once, I was just a kid though."

"But you're from the gamma forests aren't you?"

The girl nodded

"Well what are you doing here? I thought the gamma forest was neutral, besides The Doctor's been there."

"Yeah and that's all that ever happened there." She said, looking slightly disheartened

The solider rolled his eyes at the girl dismissing her.

-Line Break-

Elsewhere the doctor was making rounds. He needed an army to get Rose back. He picked up many friends who owed him debts, Madame Vastra and Jenny, Commander Strax, He even got some Judoon. He was going to need all the help he could get.

He piloted the TARDIS to Cardiff to send Rory off to get Jack and Jenny, but he set the time period specifically before Jenny was pregnant, he wasn't going to risk that, he would just have to remind them not to mention it to past him and rose. Rory walked through the town centre looking for torchwood. The Doctor had given him a vague idea, but it still took him about 10 minutes to find the perception filter guarded entrance. He found Jack sitting at a desk drinking coffee with Jenny looking at something on a River standing there too. Jack glanced up and smiled at Rory

"Hey there Rory," River said with a smile, Jack and Jenny looked confused, but river introduced him as one of The Doctor's companions. Jack winked as he stood up to greet Rory, shaking his hand. River started laughing, but stopped when Rory sighed,

"Jack this is serious. They've taken Rose and her and the doctor's baby, yeah they apparently have a baby now, no idea. The doctors getting some people together to save her but he needs you guys too. And also on top of all that, this is a future doctor in relation to you and Jenny, so when you see his tenth body and Rose in the next few months don't mention this. And River I don't know what's past and future with you so you'll probably have to let me know where you are"

"I'm in a good time, is this demons run?" River asked, with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Rory.

"The old stories about that place, you hear a lot when you travel the universe saving people and whatnot… 'Demons run where a good man goes to war' I heard the myths. The battle of Demons Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall ten times further..." she trailed off

"Are they true?" Jenny asked

"No idea, they're just stories. We're in Rory. Let's go"

-Line Break-

Madame Kovarian and Colonel Maton went and paid a visit to their old 'friend' Dorium Maldovar.

"Your closing down Dorium," she said as she walked in "what have you heard?" she asked, her tone turning from playful to serious in a split second. She would not let anything go wrong in her plan.

"Only that you've pricked the side of a beast Madame Kovarian and you have failed to run" Dorium sighed, as he pulled up a chair and gestured for Madame Kovarian to do the same.

"We've waited a month. He's done nothing" said Madame Kovarian as she rolled her eyes

"You really think so? 1000's in this universe owe that man a debt. You've taken the woman he loves and his child. I think several of them will have fond a blue box waiting for them. Poor devils"

"You think he's raising an army?" the colonel asked, intrigued.

"You think he isn't? God help you" said Dorium with a chuckle

"Why?"

"Madame Kovarian, all those stories you've heard about him. They aren't stories, they're true"

"Let's leave he's wasting our time" said the colonel.

"Agreed" said Madame Kovarian as she began to leave, followed by the colonel and the guards that had escorted them there.

"Your base," Dorium interrupted "demons run, why do you think it's called that?"

"How do you know our location?" the colonel asked suspiciously

"Headless monks, old customers of mine." Dorium said waving his hands dismissively, but carried on with his point "There's an old saying, the very oldest. Demons run where a good man goes to war"

With that Madame Kovarian, colonel Matson and the guards left, leaving Dorium alone to close up.

Just as Madame Kovarian was out the door, the TARDIS materialized. "No no," shouted Doriom "not me, you don't need me, I'm old and fat and blue. Not me!"

-Line Break-

Back on Demons run Rose was watching from the window as the colonel was making a speech to his soldiers.

"He is not the devil, or a god. He is not a goblin or phantom or trickster. The Doctor is a living breathing man, and looking around me I know. We sure as hell are going to fix that" the soldiers cheered. Rose sighed at his arrogance; The Doctor could wipe them all out with one breath, even though he never would.

Lorna came into the room Rose was being kept in, and Rose snapped out of her chain of thought as she felt someone else's presence enter.

"Hey, erm sorry it's just I'm meant to be down there but. I wanted to see if you're okay, you know if-" Lorna stuttered

"Can I borrow your gun?" Rose interrupted

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you're going to keep talking."

Lorna started to walk away but Rose kept on talking, looking out of the window as the colonel continued his speech.

"They talk like he's famous. The doctor isn't famous"

"He meets a lot of people. Some of them remember. He's sort of like a dark legend"

"Dark? Have you met him?"

"Yeah, I was just a kid though"

"Me too sort of, I was only nineteen"

"You've been with him for a long time then?"

"Sort of, yeah. We were, separated for a while but I got back to him- and now somewhere out there he's coming back for me, for us."

"You must be very special" said Lorna

"It's just, you can wait for a long time for the doctor but he's worth it okay? The thing is he's coming, no question about it. And when he gets here, just make sure you're on the right side okay? Not for my sake. For yours"

She turned back to the window to see the rest of the colonel's speech as Lorna ran down.

"On this day, in this place The Doctor will fall. The man who talks, and reasons and lies will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why we allied ourselves with the headless monks. You should have wondered why we call them headless. Its time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you know it is punishable by death to lower the robe of a headless monk. But on this occasion I have been given clearance to show you the truth. Because they can never be persuaded," he lowered the robe of the first monk. Where its head should have been was a twisted knot. "They can never be afraid" he lowered another one. The whole audience and Rose were gasping and gagging. The kernel came to the last monk. "They can never be…"  
but as he lowered the robe it was not a twisted knot. It was the doctor. "Surprised." He finished with a grin

Rose grinned a real smile for the first time in almost a month, and looked down at all of the shocked soldiers were shocked. Lorna smiled unknown to the crowd.

"Doctor I'm up here" Rose was shouting and banging on the glass, but he couldn't hear her.

"Hello everyone," the doctor said cheerfully "guess who. Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax" all the soldiers pointed their guns at him. "You're only human" he gulped.

Up in the control room Madame Vastra and Jenny had the two soldiers tied up. "Now dear," jenny asked sweetly "which one controls the lights?"

-LineBreak-

"Doctor," the colonel said pointing his gun at the doctor "you will come with me right now,"

"Oh I don't think so," The Doctor smiled, "Now if you don't mind, Rose Tyler GET YOUR COAT we are leaving!" he shouted as he put his hood back up and the lights went out.

"I'm not a phantom, and I'm not a trickster I'm a monk" he said. Many of the soldiers started pointing their guns at the monks and the monks were lighting up their electric swords. Only Lorna saw one monk slip away and open a door with a sonic screwdriver.

The colonel was shouting at his men to cease fire after several of them had been killed by monks. He was shouting that he was not a fool and lowering his weapon. Many of the soldiers began to copy.

-Line Break-

Up in the control room Madame Vastra and Jenny were watching the events unfold via the cameras.

"Clever isn't he," jenny remarked

"And rather attractive,"

"You do realise he's a man"

"Mammals you all look the same"

"Oh thanks," jenny scoffed

"I'm sorry dear, was I being insensitive again? I don't know why you put up with me."

-Line Break-

The soldiers were now all chanting 'we are not fools' and disabling their weapons. But as soon as they were all unarmed Judoon swarmed and Silurians appeared, and cornered them. Commander Strax appeared with his gun pointed at the colonel. "You will surrender" he ordered.

"We have a fleet out there. Demons run goes down and we call them in," the colonel remarked

The doctor's voice came in over a microphone. "Not if we knock out your communications ray."

A signal came through saying "Danny boy to the doctor, were ready"

"Give 'em hell Danny boy" said The Doctor with a smile as he heard explosions

Lorna could see Madame Kovarian with Annie and two soldiers preparing to board an escape hatch. "You go down there with the rest of them. I'll take my shuttle from here, The Doctor may have gotten the army but I will get this child off of this base. The monks are waiting, so if we lose the child they will attack."

Lorna looked shocked and quickly left as the guards left Madame Kovarian to board the shuttle. She was about to open the doors when suddenly Rory and Jack and Jenny appeared from inside the shuttle. "Oh I don't think so!" said Jack as he pointed his gun at Madame Kovarian. "I have a crew of twenty," she laughed "how do you expect to take control of my ship?" no sooner had she said the words Captain Avery and his crew came through the doors. "Your ship is ours m'lady" Avery said, as his pirates brandished their swords. Jack smirked at Madame Kovarian slowly raised her hands up.

-Line Break-

Strax led Kernel Manson to the doctor who was in the control room with Doriom, Madame Vastra and Jenny.

"Colonel Manton you will give orders for your men to withdraw." Stated Strax

"No you won't," The Doctor interrupted "I want you to tell them to run away."

"What?" Colonel Manton asked confused, as Jack, Rory and Madame Kovarian entered, with Annie

"You heard me. Those exact words. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Runaway. I want children laughing outside your door because they've found the house of Colonel Runaway. And when people come to you asking to get to me through the people I love, I want you to tell them your name," The Doctor was stoop upright shouting and snarling in his face. He quickly realised what he was doing and stepped back "Oh look I'm angry, that's new, and I'm really not sure what is going to happen now." He said looking into the Colonel's scared eyes.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem," said Madame Kovarian "good men have too many rules"

"Good men don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

Madame Kovarian sighed in defeat. "Give the order Colonel" she said

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Give them the order, Colonel Runaway"

The doctor just smiled to himself.

-Line Break-

There was a knocking on Rose's door. She quickly picked up a white pointy looking stick and shouted. "Who's there, because I am armed and, and dangerous and very **very **cross"

"Like we don't know that" The Doctor's voice said with a chuckle

"Doctor is that you?" she asked warily, not getting her hopes up in case it was just a trick.

"Yep, it's me, the others are on their way too, the TARDIS team."

Rose sighed in relief, but then felt worry take over her as she said, "Doctor they took her, they took our baby."

"Now Rose," said The Doctor as the door opened. Annie was in his arms "that will never, ever happen. You hear me?"

Rose grinned in delight, with tears rolling down her face and she took the baby.

"Is she okay, what have they done to her?"

"She's okay, she's perfect. I checked."

"Oh come here you,"

Rose was well aware that both she and The Doctor were crying now as she kissed him. Jack and Jenny came in, shortly followed by river and Jack cringed. "Kissing and crying ew, I'll come back later." Jack said with a laugh

"Oh come here you," laughed Rose.

She gave Annie back to the doctor and hugged the three of them. "Thank you, I love all of you, you know. Where are Amy and Rory?"

"Here we are!" said Amy as she and Rory came through the doors. Rory quickly put his sword on his back and Amy tossed her gun to the floor as she ran over and hugged Rose.

"So who's this then?" Rory asked gesturing to the baby in Rose's arms

"This is little Annie Jacquelyn Sarah-Jane Tyler, our daughter" said Rose, as she beamed. It still sounded odd to say, that her and The Doctor had a baby, especially considering she didn't even know she was pregnant.

"She's beautiful" Jenny cooed "A real sister, never thought I'd have one of these"

Rose grinned, and then raised an eyebrow "weren't you pre-?" she started to ask, but The Doctor quickly cut her off, saying "hasn't happened yet." Earing some confused looks from Jack.

"Weren't I what?" Jenny asked

"Oh nothing, just a surprise coming at you soon" Rose said cryptically, Jack raised an eyebrow.

Soon Madame Vastra entered. "They are leaving doctor. Demons run is ours without a single drop of blood spilled. My friend you have never risen higher." Jack and Rory and River exchanged worried looks, dreading to think what was coming as The Doctor smiled, thinking it was all over.

-Line Break-

Everyone got together downstairs and they cleared everyone out. "The Judoon have escorted them all out of the quadrant, everybody's going back to their own time stream, just us now." River said.

"Is she alright?" Jenny asked, gesturing to her sister who was crying.

"Yeah she's just hungry I think" said Rose, rocking Annie gently in her arms

"She's not hungry she's tired" said the doctor, as he came out of the TARDIS with an old cot.

"What's this?" asked Rose excitedly

"It's a cot." Said The Doctor, as he placed it on top of a box.

"It's old though, like really old." Said Rory as he and Amy and Jack and jenny walked over.

"Yeah, it's so old." River said, as she fingered the wooden starry mobile.

"Of course it's old, it's mine. It was my cot" said The Doctor. Rose gasped and stroked it, looking at the beautiful Gallifreyan carvings on the side, and lowering her baby in.

"Doctor you're needed in the main control room," called Madame Vastra.

"Doctor why do they want our baby?" Rose asked

"I don't know but we can't leave until we find out." The doctor said, looking Rose into the eyes

"And this is where I was? The whole time I was on the TARDIS I was here?" she asked worriedly, looking around. The doctor just hugged her gently.

"You were on the TARDIS too in mind and soul and spirit. But physically yes you were here. For quite a while too. They must have taken you a while back. Before America" he said

"Doctor!" Madame Vastra called.

"Coming! Jenny, Jack and River with me." Said The Doctor giving Rose a quick kiss before he walked away with Jenny and Jack, leaving Rose with Amy and Rory, Madame Vastra, Strax and the other Jenny and Annie.

"Doctor," jack asked as soon as they were in there "if Rose was flesh that whole time how were they projecting the flesh signal into the TARDIS and through time and space. How did they do that?"

"Because they are very, very clever."

"Who are?" River asked

"Whoever want's my baby. Oooh that sounds weird doesn't it, my baby."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "but _why_ do they want her?" he asked.

"Exactly my question…" Said The Doctor, as he walked into the control room "So Dorium, you've hacked into the software then? What have we learnt?"

"Right well I have a simple question, is your daughter human?"

"Well I don't think so, I'm obviously not and I'm not exactly sure what Rose is, I don't really like to use the term 'hybrid' but technically that's what she is. So I'm not sure what Annie is exactly."

"I am not a hybrid!" he heard Rose's voice say, as it came in over the intercom

"Oi nosy, stop listening. Of course you're not a hybrid." Said The Doctor with a smile, as he rolled his eyes. He heard Rose laugh and click off the intercom.

"Well they've been scanning her since she was born and I think they have found what they were looking for. Almost complete timelord DNA but look. An extra strand. It's part of the time vortex, the same part found inside the TARDIS." Said Dorium

-LineBreak-

Downstairs Lorna had been found by Strax, she was hiding behind some boxes, so she could warn them- and maybe help in some way… she just wasn't sure how and was trying to work it out when Strax found her.

She pleaded with Amy Rory and Rose "you've got to listen to me; I heard her talking this is a trap."

"And why should we believe you? I mean look at your uniform" said Rory.

"I know but I only joined to meet the doctor."

The lights suddenly went out "it's starting you've got to listen, it's the monks, Kovarian said that if you managed to get the baby back the monks would kill you all, and take her!" Lorna pleaded.

-Line Break-

In the control room everyone was asking the doctor questions. "How is she part of the TARDIS?"

"Could she regenerate?"

"I don't know," said the doctor "timelords became what they are by prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The un-tempered schism and all that. It can't just happen through my DNA. Rose has a strand of TARDIS DNA in there, but that was only by emergency measures that the TARDIS did to stop her from dying, she is still mostly human and I thought the baby would just be a sort of human timelord. The TARDIS DNA is not hereditary as far as I know, so how did it happen?"

"Which leads to the question," Madame Vastra said "when did it happen?"

"You what?" The Doctor asked confused. Jack and River were trying and failing to disguise their snickering at The Doctor being thrown into this uncomfortable situation. And Jenny was cringing.

"Doctor I'm trying to be delicate here, I know how you can blush. When did this baby, begin as such?"

"Oh, OH you mean... right well I don't know. I'm sure Rose knows. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant! I overheard" The Doctor rambled with a blush

"Could it have happened within the time vortex?" Madame Vastra pressed

"Ha impossible." The Doctor said with a laugh "Well, highly unlikely. Well, maybe plausible. Well let's do the maths. Time vortex, the only possible occurrence would have to be. Oh"

"When doctor?"

"Possibly, probably exactly ten months ago." He said quickly, looking around

"Oh brilliant," river said "And those are perfect dates too. Nine months of pregnancy and then a month here you do pick your bloody timing don't you doctor." She rolled her eyes

"I hate to but in but why did they give in so easily? This is much too easy there's got to be something wrong" said Dorium.

"Well even if Annie is a half time-lord half TARDIS baby, what would they want her for?" jenny asked

"A weapon?" said Madame Vastra

"Why would a timelord be a weapon?" The Doctor asked

"Well they've seen you. They fear you. And Rose, she's the bad wolf after all."

"Me? Rose?"

"Your right this was too easy. We should get back to the others" Jack said worriedly, gesturing to the door.

They all ran down stairs apart from The Doctor who was pacing worriedly up and down. Suddenly Madame Kovarian appeared on the screen.

"I see you've accessed our files." She said

"What is she?" the doctor growled

"Part time lord, part TARDIS, a lovely little hybrid"

"Why do you need her?"

"She will become a weapon"

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?"

"A weapon of hope. Hope in this bitter endless war."

"War against who?"

"Against you. The monks are being given the order as we speak, they will slaughter everyone down there and then they will take the child, and give her to me. We know how slippery you are doctor, so the best weapon to use? Your own offspring. Easy" she laughed

"Now Kovarian, you just assume that that lot down there are what? Victims? _Collateral__ damage?_ That's your downfall Kovarian, never routing for the underdog, because those people down there, the little humans, and that Silurian and that sontarans commander and that immortal man and my daughter _and_ my wife? Have you never heard of the big bad wolf? You assume that they are nothing but victims, but they are not- they are fighters and I BELIEVE IN THEM!" he shouted as he soniced the screen off and ran down the stairs to fight with his family.

He ran into a scene of chaos. He was right, his family were fighters. Monks lay around, dead, although there were some casualties. Dorium had finally crossed to many people and the monks had well, beheaded him. A girl named Lorna had been stabbed. She lay on some stairs, with Jack next to her and The Doctor ran over.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Oh it's really you. I never thought I'd see you again. You probably don't remember me, I was just a kid. But the gamma forests. You were there." She said

"Of course I remember you, how could I ever forget, we ran didn't we?"

"Yeah we did" smiled Lorna as she slowly slipped away. The doctor laid her body on the stairs. Jack had joined him.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know doc, she came and warned us about the trap. I don't even know her name, but she fought right until the end, now go- I'm sure Rose wants to see you"

The Doctor nodded and quickly ran around the corner, where Rose was standing leaning against some boxes, placing Annie in the doctors cot, which surprisingly had stayed intact throughout the battle.

She looked up and saw The Doctor standing there. She took in a deep breath and then just as he thought she was about to hug him or something, she slapped him, _hard._ "Where the _hell_ were you?" she asked angrily

"Well firstly, OUCH." The Doctor screamed, rubbing his red face "and secondly, I was shouting at Madame Kovarian. Nobody tried to take my family without at _least_ a good telling off. She somehow managed to escape- and I will find her and make her pay- but I knew that you lots would win against the monks, I believed in all of them, and nobody more than you Rose." He said as he took her hands and looked into her eyes.

She eventually gave him a smile and a lot more kissing and crying came about.

"Oh it's all about the kissing and crying today isn't it?" said Jack as he walked over

"How comes I don't get any of that?" Jenny asked Jack cheekily

"Honestly Jennifer," Jack mocked "In front of your parents? Shameful behaviour" he said, but winked all the sae and added "Maybe later, if you're lucky. Now I don't want to spend one more minute at this base so let's all head back home yeah? Come on, I'll buy you all chips- my treat" he said with a wink.

"Wow Jack, you do know how to please a girl don't you?" said Rose with a laugh as she hugged him. "Thank you for today Jack, it meant a lot."

"Any time sweetheart, I'm always here for when you get kidnapped, which seems to happen more often than normal…" he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. But he couldn't help but worry about the rumours surrounding Demon's run, and the things that had and more importantly _hadn't_ happened there. They could be, like River said- just stories, but he wasn't too sure. Something darker was coming.

_**I just freaking love this episode so much, so of course I had to do it. 4,500 words though Jesus Christ! **_

20/05/13 - THE JENNYXJACK FICLET IT UP I REPEAT THE JENNYXJACK FICLET IS UP. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REVIEW PLEASE AND ADD ONE WORD PROMPTS FOR ME.


	20. Parallel

After the rescue from Demons Run, Amy and Rory decided to take a little break back on earth, with the nice house The Doctor had given them back home, to give the doctor, Rose and Annie to bond a little as a family, before they were ready to all travel again. But instead of bonding, rose just stood in front of the mirror in her familiar TARDIS bedroom for the third or fourth time today, in a loose crop top and knickers staring at her body almost in disgust. It was hard to believe that the little snoozing bundle in The Doctor's old crib barely a foot or two away from her had caused her to look like_ this_. _Fat, fat fat fatty fat fat._ She thought to herself, as she turned sideways and pulled faces.

The Doctor , wondering where she had gotten too, found himself outside their bedroom and casually entered without bothering to knock, and being sort of surprised at Rose standing there in hardly any clothes. A good surprise, but a surprise all the same.

"You alright there love?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really," Rose sighed, facing forward in the mirror again.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, genuinely concerned, entering the room fully and closing the door behind them gently, as not to wake Annie.

Rose sighed again, "Just look at me! Eugh, when did I get so fat!" she said exasperated.

"_**Fat?!"**_ The Doctor shouted, before being given a stern look and a 'shhhh' from Rose, gesturing to the baby sleeping finally, in the crib.

"Sorry," The Doctor said, quitter and walking slightly closer to Rose. "But you are most definitely not fat!"

"Yes I am Doctor; you're just saying that to make me feel better! Look at my bum, it's awful!" she said, glancing back at her reflection.

"Oi, I love your bum!" The Doctor exclaimed "Nice tattoo too," he added with a wink as he stepped behind her, and placed his hands around her waist and midriff. Rose couldn't help but shiver against the touch of his cool hands against her bare skin, and snuggle into his embrace, but still didn't feel convinced that her reflection was in any way appealing.

"You're just saying that because you have to," Rose said, but slightly more convinced this time. The Doctor leant his face into the crook of her neck, and gave it a light kiss. "Rose Tyler, you are the most exquisite being that I have ever seen"

Rose smiled and leant into him, "I bet you say that to all the girls you get pregnant" she joked

"Nope, only you get special treatment." He joked back, giving her another light kiss, on the shoulders this time "Because you have given me the most amazing, impossible, beautiful child I could ever have hoped for."

Rose smiled again at this, and they both turned around to gaze at their daughter, asleep safe and sound finally, in The Doctor's old crib, dressed in a little pink baby grow with little white scratch mittens on and a little tuft of brown hair.

"She really is beautiful isn't she doctor?" Rose said, with a happy sigh, clutching his arms around her waist tighter.

"Yeah, she really is." The Doctor said with a smile "I still can't believe she's really ours, we're going to see her every single day for the rest of our lives."

"She's going to grow up so quickly"

"We can put a swing set in the TARDIS garden"

"We'll probably need to put some stair gates around the more dangerous rooms when she starts toddling"

"Yep and fix her a car seat type thing so she doesn't fall around in the TARDIS"

"And we can go to this street market on Barcelona, oh Rose they do the cutest little baby converses that she can wear."

"We can take her to visits all sorts of alien worlds as she grows up"

"Oh I can teach her all the important time lord knowledge"

"_And_ earth knowledge too,"

"I can help her strengthen her natural telepathy"

"And I can help her harness the bad wolf/TARDIS parts in her"

"And she can have a cute little bowtie, ooh! Or a fez"

"You are not putting my daughter in a fez!"

"Oi, she's mine too!"

Rose just chuckled, "Will you listen to us?" she said "We've gone all domestic, who would've thought it"

"Well," The Doctor said "A baby is about as domestic as you can get I suppose."

"She's going to be amazing isn't she?"

"Rose, she is going to be _fantastic_ and _brilliant_ and absolutely _perfect._"

And she would.

oOo

Epilogue

The Doctor, Rose and Annie walked down the street, smiling and laughing in the summer sunshine, until they came to Jack and Jenny's house. Being their greatest assets, Jenny and Jack always had a good salary at torchwood, and then when torchwood fell they inherited any remaining cash. So Jack being Jack bought the biggest most beautiful country mansion he could possibly afford. It was tall and bricked, and ivy entwined around the windows and the door gracefully.

It was nice touch, The Doctor thought, painting the door TARDIS blue.

Annie was now four, and had mastered the art of getting her own way with absolutely everything and anything. She had light brown hair, which was naturally curly and fell out around her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel-brown colour, with flecks of gold swirling inside of them, which Rose and The Doctor assumed was the time vortex. Annie was a remarkable child. Unlike Rose, she could ultimately harness the power of the bad wolf on command, but had only used it once or twice. Even though she was extremely young, she understood the power she welded, and avoided using it. Rose was teaching a lot to her though, and she was a quick learner.

The Doctor and Rose did quite enjoy the domestic life, and once Annie came into the picture they thought they may as well take it all the way. By the time Annie was one The Doctor had gotten a ring on her finger, only to be followed by one for each of them another year later at their wedding.

And after the doctor had forgiven Jack for getting his first daughter pregnant, they did visit often and did cute domestic things and The Doctor warned Jack about children and Rose took Jenny out shopping for cute little baby things and then eventually when Jack and Jenny had their little boy, Jacob, they would all go out and do cute little family things.

So it was a day like this when they would decide to visit, and Rory and Amy would come along and chat about what they were doing now that they didn't travel much, and they would all sit out in the massive garden together, chatting and laughing and bickering with each other. And The Doctor would always bring up the story of how Rose got them banned from Greece and they would all laugh when Annie reminded him that he had told that story on exactly fourteen separate occasions and he would sigh and say that he was getting old and Rose would give him a kiss on the cheek and say that she loved him anyway.

Because she did. She really did. And they all loved each other, and the memories they made together as one big time-travelling family were ones that Rose would cherish forever. But she did wish that she could see her mother, and show her how amazing she had done in her absence. She wanted to see Pete, her father and she wanted to just hug them again, for at least one more time. She wouldn't even mind seeing the metacrisis, and she hoped that she had become a good man.

But Rose was snapped out of her musings by a slight zapping sound, and then a flash. And suddenly her mother and Pete were there, standing in front of them.

Rose and The Doctor both immediately stood up, The Doctor holding Annie in his arms. And Rose hesitantly asked "Mum?" hoping that this was real.

"Hello sweetheart," Jackie said, grinning and tearing up. Rose immediately started to run towards them, but The Doctor quickly stopped her. "No Rose, look at how they're flickering slightly, their just images." He said.

"He's right, The Doctor I assume that is, we're just images. John set this up" Pete said, gesturing to the side, and then suddenly the metacrisis, john, stepped into view.

"Oh look it's me!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. "Oh I miss being like that, all tall and slim. Foxy too!"

"You better believe it," John said, giving him a wink.

"Doctor do you mind flirting with yourself, my mums here- sort of!" Rose exclaimed

"Right sorry, proceed."

"Oh Rose love, I've missed you so much, it's been about two years here, but judging by the little girl with your eyes in that idiots arms, I'm guessing it's been longer for you!"

"Yeah it has, been quite a while" Rose said, tearing up slightly.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, with him. And we wanted to tell you that we love you." Pete said, smiling whilst wrapping his arm around Jackie.

"I can't believe you're really here." Rose said, feeling herself start to cry.

The Doctor stepped forwards and put his arm softly around Rose's waist to comfort her before turning his head to his daughter.

"Now Annie, say hi to your nan and granddad, and your uncle john- they live all the way in a parallel universe." He said, watching her eyes grow wide as she turned to the image.

"But daddy, you said that travel between parallel dimensions is impossible. I mean even the TARDIS can't do it, and it would take a lot. Wormhole refractors, cardinal jets, and you would have to totally re-calibrate the turbo dynamors"

"Well she's certainly got your gob hasn't she doctor?" Jackie said with a laugh.

"You better believe it Jackie," The Doctor said

"You better keep them both safe Doctor" Jackie said, her voice starting to break.

"You know I always will,"

"Yeah you will. And that's your good point doctor. I used to think you were terrible, but I know you'd do anything to keep my Rose safe, and that's all that matters to me."

The Doctor smiled, and hugged Rose a little tighter and felt Annie clutch to him slightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked

"About forty seconds left."

Rose gasped, and felt herself start to cry.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"You can't"

"I-I love you"

"We will always love you Rose. Remember that, look after my grandbaby, and that idiot, because I know he can lose himself a bit sometimes. But we love you."

"Goodbye mum,"

"Goodbye Rose."

And then the video went dead. And Rose clung to The Doctor like a baby, sobbing like nothing else mattered in the world, and Annie also snuggled into his neck more so he just smiled softly, giving both his girls a hug.

He would always keep them safe.

_**And that's it! I feel like I've wrapped it up pretty well, with the doomsday parallels and that and I'm happy with the ending. Because not only do I hope it will give you closure as a reader, it gives me closure as a writer. Also the Jenny Jack ficlet is still open for prompts if you want but yeah their child is a boy named Jacob. Review please xxx**_


End file.
